Fur Bitten
by Gami1x2
Summary: Three years after the war Duo is kidnapped by someone unexpected and things change drastically for everyone. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters or anything esle that happens in this story concerning Gundam Wing, i own the story Copywritten 2007, so no taking, thank you. And no suing, i'm not making money off this, this is pure fun okay.

Warnings: Yaoi, Abuse, experimentation, Memory loss, Lemon, After Wat setting, adult Language, OOC-ness, A little Sap (which i don't put into my stories often)...neko, Relena-goodness(meaning i made her nice in this one)

Pairings:Usual 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, RxOC

FurBitten

Chp 1

Three years. Not that long you now. The war had lasted much longer then three years. Ever since they were children. All of then affected by its destructive means. Each of them lost a family, each of them lost a childhood, and each of them lost their innocence. Blood permanently stained their hands. And I don't only mean the five of them. I mean all of them. But three years ago it all ended. The suffering, the fighting…the blood. Now the world and the colonies lived in relative peace, the Preventors acted as the world police protecting both colonies and earth sphere from the small time crimes, to the potential terrorist.

This is were the story begins, three years after the second war, you know, the one with that little girl. That little red head who now helps with Relena, Mairemaia is her name, running peace as smoothly as possible. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo all took up station with the Preventors. Finding that they were best fitting to continue to protect the people, to keep the peace that they worked so hard to obtain. With Lady Une and Noin at the top of Preventors is made an un-stoppable force. Dorothy took up the protection of Relena and Mairemaia, slowly learning that violence is not always the right choice, though there was always going to be that spark of fight in her eyes. Quatre went on to take over his fathers company, though changed a few things. Catharine moved on from the circus and went into work with Quatre, becoming his personal secretary and staying close to her brother. Duo, Howard, and Heildi opened up a scrap yard, become one of the most successful and largest chain in the colonies and earth. In three years everyone got there lives together, formed them into comfortable styles that quickly became daily routines of modern life. All lived relatively close to each other, feeling that there friendship was too strong to be broken by something trivial as distance.

But this life of there's was changed drastically. The day that Duo vanished seemingly off the face of the earth….

-----

"Heildi, I got lunch, what do you want!" Duo called up to the girl who was currently digging around for a piece she needed. She looked down at him with a smile.

"Anything's fine Duo….Hey you remember I have to leave early today, right?" She asked back, jumping down to land in front of him. He nodded at her with a sly smile.

"Yeah yeah, you got a date with that fell from the PHQ, right." He said, she nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm off." Duo said, walking away from her and waving his hand once, pulling his hat over his head. Heildi shook her head with a small laugh.

"Be careful Duo." Heildi called after him, as an after thought. He just waved it off and started walking down the street. She sighed and went back to work.

Duo walked down the street for an hour before finally finding something that appealed to his growling stomach. Mentally pinching himself for becoming picky with his food. It's not that he favored anything, its just now he craved certain things at certain times. He remembered that during the war he had no such luxury and almost hated himself for falling for it now. Then his mind jumped again saying that he should be aloud to. He smiled to himself and walked into the sub shop. Ordering three sandwiches, his, Howard's and Heildi's.

He left the shop and started heading back. Thunder cracked over head and he looked up to see the dark clouds moving in. He smiled at the smell of the wet sage and decided it would be best to take the bus back. He sat down on the bench and checked his watch. Five minutes tell three, the bus would be there in ten minutes. He decided to eat his sandwich now.

He was just throwing away his wrapper when a man with shades and a hate came up to him.

"Are you Duo Maxwell?" The man asked. Duo looked at him for a moment.

"Who wants to know?" Duo asked taking a step back to give himself some room if he needed to protect himself. Old habits die hard.

"I have a message for you." The man said, handing the folded paper to him. Duo took it consciously and red it.

_02: Run._

Duo looked back up at the man. "What kind of joke is this?" Duo asked. The man smiled and pulled out a gun.

"No joke." The man said seriously. Acting out as he was trained to, Duo dodged, ducking down, as the first shot passed him. The gun had a silencer on it, and since the streets were empty as a storm was coming in, no one seemed to notice. Duo had a second to look at the dark that was embedded in the bench before kicking his foot out and bring the gun to the ground. He kicked the gun from his hand, and then kicked the side of his head, whether he killed the man or not he didn't check. He took off running towards the scrape yard, worried about Heildi and Howard. He pulled his cell phone out as he ran and started dialing the yard number.

His cell phone was shot out of his hand by a real bullet and he turned to see three men fallowing him. He turned down an alley and waited for the men to fallow him. Once they turned down the same alley he lashed out at them. Punching one man in the face, he kicked the second, and elbowed the third in the gut. The first came from behind and grabbed one of his arms, pushing it pain fully high behind him and slamming him into the wall. Duo used his foot and wrapped it around the mans leg pulling it out so the man fell into the splits, screaming in pain. Duo spun around and kicked him in the face, sending him a few feet away and knocking him out.

Something hard hit him in the head, sending him to the ground. Duo rolled and kicked up at the man, hitting him in the crouch and sending him to the ground, where he brought the heel of his boot down on the mans temple. The third man made a move towards Duo but he kicked himself to his feet and slammed the heel of his palm into the man's nose and sent him to the ground unmoving. Duo checked them for guns and found none. There was one gun, but it was empty of bullets.

"What the fuck." He said. Why would anyone try to catch him without any weapons? He thought.

"Hey!" Duo looked up to see four more men coming down the alley. He cursed and ran for them.

"How many of you are there?" Duo said, spinning in the air and kicked one man into another. This time though someone caught his foot and lifted it so he fell face first to the ground. Duo rolled away from a blow and tried to get back to his feet, but one of the men kicked him in the gut, sending him a few feet away. Duo was going to get up but felt the sharp pain in his neck. He brought his hand up and pulled the dart out. He got to his feet and started to run, but after five feet his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

He watched lazily as the men picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Blackness consumed Duo.

-----

"Where is that fool." Heildi said, grabbing her jacket. "He knew I had to leave early today." She said.

"Oh he's probably just bugging Heero to lunch again. You know the crush he has on him." Howard said.

"For four hours. Howard it almost six now. He left four hours ago. " Heildi said.

"Call his cell." Howard suggested. Heildi took out her cell and dialed the number.

"_This number has been disconnect please hang up and try-" _Heildi slammed her phone shut.

"Something's wrong." Heildi said.

"What do you mean?" Howard said, now his attention was on Heildi, after all Duo disappeared for hours at a time.

"His phone is disconnected, its never disconnected, he….I…don't" Heildi sighed and grabbed her car keys. "I'm going to go look for him. If Eric calls here, tell him too call my cell. And if he does call here can you tell him to let Heero know what's happening, I want to make sure that all bases are covered." She said before leaving. Howard sighed and started working again. The girl was worrying over nothing. He had known Duo for years, had known Duo to leave for 'days' at a time let alone hours. When she did find him he was going to let the boy know that he was starving.

-----

"Hey Heero, there was a disturbance on fifth and Curry, something about a group fight." Heero rolled his eyes.

"I don't deal with stupid people, Eric." Heero said, typing his report about a rapist case.

"Yeah I know, but it involved guns."

"Give it to Tray and Blake, they can handle it." Heero said, getting a little annoyed. He already had three cases he was working on, and a cold case he was getting closer to closing. He was practically swamped right now. And Trowa wasn't helping much because the man was out on vacation with his new husband. Not that he wasn't happy for Quatre and Trowa, it's just he was getting nervous about Duo. The boy had been hinting at him for a while now, but Heero had no idea how to move there relationship forward. He usually asked Trowa and Quatre for ideas on this topic, but he guessed that three days wouldn't hurt.

Heero grabbed his cell phone and opened it as it started humming on his desk.

"What!….wait Heildi calm down I can't understand …" Eric was listening now. "Wait …what about Duo….calm down Heildi….you found his cell….and his hat….where……5th…..Curry." Heero went cold. The fight and the guns. Eric grabbed his and Heero's coat and threw it at him as they both ran out the door. Heero drove, lights on, the three miles, at a fifty mile an hour pace. Heildi was sitting on the bench that Duo had been only hours ago. Eric went to her and feel to his knees in front of her.

"Heildi." He said. She threw herself into his arms. Heero ignored them and pulled the dart out of the bench.

"I didn't touch the cell phone, just in case." Heildi said, pointing down the street. Heero looked that way and spotted the small black object quiet a distance away. He went in that direction looking for anything he could use to find Duo and his attackers. There was a hint of blood near the bench. He knelt down at Duo's cell and found a bullet in it. He picked it up by the antenna and put in in his pocket. There was an alley near by. Heero headed over towards it and found more blood. Lots of blood.

He pulled out his own cell phone, his hand shaking and called for the forensic crew to come and gather samples. Hoping that none of the blood was Duo's. There was another dart a few feet away, Heero picked it up but the feathery tip, and noticed the blood on the tip. He placed it back down carefully and looked around. Duo's hat laid a few more feet away.

He kicked the trash dumpster next to him in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

(2 months later)

Duo opened his eyes, everything around his was blurry and his eyes hurt bad. He was having a hard time breathing as there was a tube down his throat. At that thought he started gagging , the tube was pulled out roughly buy a shadowed blurry figure. But before Duo could close his mouth or start talking, an object was placed into his mouth to keep it open.

Duo tried to look around, but everything remained blurry and he could only make out dark shadows as figures. He tried to move but he was strapped down on some kind of butt-less table, which made Duo feel exposed, since he knew, from the breeze the he felt, that he was wearing some kind on hospital gown or very minimal clothing.

Everything hurt. His head hurt the worst, his ears ached and he could barely hear anything, everything that he could hear was muffled, he guessed that there was bandages around his head. His eyes stung, and his nose felt like it was stuffed with tissue or something, and his mouth hurt, or to put it better, his teeth and tongue hurt. His fingers and toes both felt like they were on fire, and his lower back hurt a lot too. Actually he lower back felt like the time he had broken his tail bone and he started wondering if that wasn't the case now.

"I see you're awake." Duo froze and he violently tried to pull away, feeling the straps on his ankles and wrists digging into his skin. He knew that voice, how could you forget such a voice, even though is was muffled to his ears, probably the bandages around his head, he knew that damn voice.

"Oh Duo, are you not happy to see me?" G asked. Duo tried to speak, but with his mouth open wide, and in painful condition, it proved impossible, but he did manage a grunt of despair.

"Well that one is an easy question. We escaped before it blew up." G smiled, "Why don't I just answer all the questions I know you have. After all you won't remember a damn thing by the time we are done with you. Because you belong to me and I will do what I want with you, my little pet. Me and the others have been working on a project, maybe we will be able to start another war, this time though our weapons will surpass those Gundam's. You are our new test subject. With your trained and lethal body, and our new improvements, you'll be unstoppable." Duo tried to get out again, but a hand rested on his chest, forcing him to hold still.

"They've been looking for you for two months now. I thought that they would give up after a while. But I planted you're death, so they have finally stopped. A funeral has been set to take place in two days, maybe I'll wake you up, so we can watch it together…then again you'll be is so much pain, maybe not." G said, Duo could see his figure making a hand sign for someone. Tears leaking out of his eyes as he felt the needle slipping into his skin. Duo jerked madly, trying to break free, he had already been out for two months, and he hadn't remembered any of it. Duo felt the drug working quickly before he was out of it again. His last thought was of Heero, and hoping that the boy wouldn't give up on him.

-----

"NO!" Heero screamed, trying to pull out of Trowa and Wufei's grasp as the police pulled the thin body out of the water. "NO!" There were tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time in his life. He felt helpless and lost.

"NOOO!" Heero punched Trowa in the face and threw Wufei to the ground, lurching forward to reach out for the body, but Noin and Une got to him first. Une worked quickly and got Heero to the ground, with his arms tightly behind his back. Noin was sitting on his waist as the boy was violently jerking around, trying to throw Une off him. Trowa and Wufei both jumped on him pinning down his legs.

"Heero calm down." Une ordered. Heero was struggling with everything he had, the four of them having a hard time keeping the boy down. "Bring a sedative." Une ordered. Heero didn't stop looking at the body.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Heero kept saying over and over and he watched them put the body in the black bag. The last thing he saw was the brown braid. He watched as the pulled the braid into the back and zipped it up. "It's not him." He started jerking more violently. "It can't be him…He's not dead….NO!!!!!"

He jerked around even more violently, freeing his leg from Wufei and kicking him in the face, sending him back quite a few feet. Trowa was forced to back away or suffer another blow to the face. With Trowa and Wufei off his legs, he found a way to bring them under him, and knocked Noin off him. He flipped himself over and landed on top of Une, knocking her out cold when her head slammed on the ground.

Heero ran towards the body bag on the stretcher again, this time Wufei came out of know where and delivered a sweeping kick to Heero's legs, Heero barely managed to avoid them, but ended up falling as Trowa tackled him to the ground. This time Trowa was ready and hand the needle shoved into Heero's arm before the man could do anything to push Trowa away.

"He's not dead." Heero whispered as the drugs took affect over his body. Trowa rubbed the place where Heero had punched him, his eyes avoiding the black bag only a few feet away. A tear rolled down his cheek. Wufei bowed his head, hiding the fact that he was also crying. He couldn't believe that they had been looking for two months for there friend, only to find him floating down the channel. Duo had survived the war, and the church, and the disease, but some gang punks got him. Wufei lashed out, throwing his fist into the side of his own car, causing it to dent considerable, and the men around his to back away quickly.

-----

Heero sat in his house by himself. Looking at the picture of Duo that he had favored over time. The lights were off around him as he sat in the den, the sky outside darkening into night. The tears had finally stopped but his heart still felt cold. His friend, his best friend was dead. The man who he had, as teen girls would call it a 'major crush' on was dead. And it was all his fault. Because he couldn't find him in time. Because he wasn't there to protect him. Because he wasn't…His cell phone was vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it. Then his pager went off…and his house phone. Growling he grabbed the phone, almost crushing it in his hand.

"What?" His voice was dead, barely holding anything that had grown there after the war.

::It's not Duo.:: Une's voice said over the receiver. Heero nearly dropped the phone.

"What?" This time his voice sounded hopeful.

"It's not even a human, well I mean all the parts are human, but it's a man made thing. The DNA in the hair was well odd to say the least. And the finger prints are Duo's, even the blood inside the body is Duo's but the thing is that the bone marrow doesn't hold the same DNA, in fact it hold several different people. This one is just a ploy." Une said.

"A ploy?" Heero asked, making sure he had heard her right.

"Yes, Heero can you come down to PHQ right away, I've already called Trowa and Wufei, but we need to figure something out quickly." She said. Heero nodded, then remembered the Une couldn't see him for he had the vid screen off.

"Yes." He said then hung up the phone. He took a few deep breaths, realizing that Duo was still alive. There would be no other reason for them to send a ploy unless he was. He took one more deep breath then left his house, locking it behind him and getting into his car.

-----

"Okay so someone is hiding him from us, that is clear. And their doing a good job." Noin said, going over the notes they had quickly.

"We have a funeral, pretend like we are giving up on the case." Wufei said.

"It'll allow the person to drop their guard…at least a little." Trowa said.

"But that will be enough…we can higher our standards of crime, I mean start checking into everything. Weapons, medical equipment, odd deliveries, things along those lines. We can check un-used factories and buildings." Heero said.

"We can't just do that for no damn reason. If we are going to fake Duo's funeral then we are going to have to keep the records between us five. No one else is to know. Not even Quatre and Heildi, or Howard, or Relena…NO ONE." They all nodded. "This will make the funeral seem more real, and it'll also help with keeping our search on the down low."

-----

'Duo' was buried in a cemetery on earth, close to his friends and family. The ceremony was huge and long, making it seem as real as possible. Of course only five people knew it was fake and they weren't speaking. Wufei held Sally in his arms, her tears flowing freely down her checks. Trowa held Quatre, but Quatre was just starring blankly at the casket as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Relena held Heero, who was doing an incredible act of showing he was sad even going so far as to cry when they lowered the casket into the ground and started covering it with dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

(1 year and three months after body was pulled)

Duo opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but shadows, but came face to face with a nicely decorated room. There was a nice large bed with down blankets and pillows, even the mattress was stuffed with feathers. The sheets were black silk.

Duo sat up and looked around the room, surprised to find that the room was incredible tall, with large thick shelves with nothing on them. Duo had an urge to jump up to them and take a nap. The furniture in the room was simple oak, a dresser, chest, and two chairs, and a small cozy looking couch. There was also a large wooded post in the corner of the room, the bottom half wrapped in carpet.

Duo scratched his head, he couldn't remember what had happened, actually he could only remember a few things, his name for one, a pair of blue eyes was there, and blurring figures. Everything else in his head was one giant mass of spinning colors and noiselessly screaming people.

Duo pilled his hand back and reached back for his ears, his fingers tracing up them to their furry points.

"What the…" He did remember that he didn't have cat ears. He stood up and walked over to the mirror just to confirm, but he no longer cared about his ears when he saw his eyes. There had slits in them, like a cats, they were still purple, which gave him some relief. His tail flicked in irritation, and he froze, he turned slowly to look down at his butt and saw an incredible long black tail. Duo turned back to the mirror and opened his mouth, sure enough there were sharp teeth and a slightly spiky tongue. Duo looked down at his hands and found no finger nails, but small holes in the tips, he flexed his fingers experimentally and jumped back when black sharp nails popped out from the holes, his feet doing the same. At least he had some dignity left as he was wearing black silk loose pants and a matching shirt.

Duo sank to the ground tears sliding down his checks. He couldn't remember who he was, only that this wasn't right. This couldn't be right. He searched his mind trying to figure it out, but only lost himself further, not knowing weather he had once been a cat or once been a man. He had memories of playing with a mushroom looking man when he was a kitten, but he had memories of that same man telling him not to blow up his…the metal man he called 'Deathscythe', and Duo was a man there.

"I see you are awake, my little pet." Duo flinched away from the voice and looked around the room. A man was walking into the room, a remote in his hand. Duo backed away from him, until his back meet with the bed. It was the mushroom man, and for a reason that he didn't know he feared him right now, cold and utter fear coursed threw him blood. G walked closer to him.

"Let's get to the point, little Neku. We want to see what you can do, and you are going to show us or you're going to be punished." Duo just starred at the man before him. This man couldn't tell him what to do like that. Duo would do what he wanted when he wanted how he wanted.

"Now the first thing, I want you to come here." The man said, starting off with simple orders, since he had erased Duo's memory he wanted to make sure he would still obey him. He pointed to the ground next to him to make sure Duo would understand. Duo just glared at him.

"Here now!" He said a little more firmly. Duo continued to glare at him.

"I'll be there when I feel like it." Duo growled out. G pushed the button on the remote and a shock was sent threw Duo's body, Duo fell the little ways to the ground, shaking violently but not making a noise. His claws sank into the ground around him and he tried desperately to ignore the sheer pain in his body.

"Well it's good to see that you still have a high pain tolerance…now come here." G ordered again. Duo just remained laying on the ground. "Fine, no food for three days." G said, shocking Duo once more before he left. Once the door was closed Duo curled up into a ball and sobbed away the pain. That bastard had punished him for no damn reason. Duo uncurled himself and tested his muscles, jumping onto one of the empty shelves. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. Blue eyes starring at him in his mind, oddly they were telling him to be strong and not to give up. All Duo could think or at least remember was that these eyes belonged to someone he didn't want to forget about.

Duo spent the next three days experimenting with his abilities, but by the time the third day came he was too weak to continue doing anything. He had not been feed anything and the water had been warm and tasted just a little stale. Duo laid on the bed, wishing that he could get some food. It seemed that he had been able to go longer then this at one point in his life, but he wanted it so badly. He just wanted to eat something, like he had never eaten before. The fact that he couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten scared him.

Finally the door opened and that man came in. Duo's new senses picked up a steak sandwich with cheese, somewhere near by. His mouth watered and he sat up quickly. But other then that he didn't move towards the man. He remained on a high shelf, where the man couldn't reach him.

"If you want food you will come here." G said. Duo bowed his head , he jumped off the ledge, barely managing to land on his feet and walked over to G, he was hungry, he really was. "Knell down." G ordered. Duo fell to his knees in front of G.

"You always were a sap for food, Duo." G said. "I'll make you a deal Duo. You play around in this room, exercise and experiment more with your new abilities then just flicking you're tail and ears, and I'll feed you. If you don't do anything then you don't get food." It sounded okay for Duo. He wasn't going to hurt anyone doing that, and he would be feed. It was not degrading either because he would learn the capabilities of his new body. Duo nodded. G smiled and patted him on the head. Duo snapped at him.

"That's a good boy." Strangely enough it felt good as G scratched behind his ear, Duo's tail flicked happily. "Biting people is a good sign." After all he wanted an army of these enhanced beings. He suddenly back handed Duo, sending him flying back a few feet. Duo landed in the heap on the ground glaring at the man as he left. Where was the food? He questioned to himself. Then the panel on the wall slide open and a plate was pushed in.

"Hmm Food." Duo said and pounced on the plate. There was a soft giggle of an elderly sounding lady. "Who are you?" Duo asked as he ate his food.

"My name is Ely. I'll be feeding you." She said happily though her voice sounded sad.

"Do you want to come in a play?" Duo asked. He wanted company so badly. Only having seen G.

"Oh I am so sorry, but I am ordered not to." She said, again her voice was sad.

"Why are you sad Ely?" Duo asked, pausing in his food for a second.

"Because what they are doing to you is wrong, little one." Duo sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Duo asked.

"Of course, dear, I'm a grandmother after all." She said with a small laugh.

"I dream of things that I don't think exist." He said like a child who knew the secret of life.

"Oh, and what is that dear?" She said softly.

"Large metal robots with glowing green eyes and mans like Deathscythe and Wing. They fly around protecting people, and killing the evil shadows. And I dream of a man with messy chocolate hair and shimmering but cold blue eyes. He's the only reason why I haven't killed myself. Because I believe that one day I will escape and I will find my hero." Duo said. (1) "I'm sorry." Duo added.

"For what, dear?" Ely asked. But there was no reply as Duo had retreated with the rest of his food onto his ledge. She sighed and shut the panel.

-----

Everything had been going okay, until they started getting more violent on him. He tried to find knew things to do, but he couldn't, not with the same things. They would beat him almost to death some times, only because he couldn't jump in a new way. He could back flip two or three times in one jump, front flip the same. He could jump higher then any human, climb walls with his nails, walk a tight wire without even a threat of falling off. His reflexes where incredible fast. His eye sight was amazing. He could see in the dark and the light and everything in between. He could smell things that were on the other side of the compound. And he could taste things in his food that he couldn't even smell were there, like pills.

If he didn't eat the pills they would come in with ten of so men and force the pills down this throat. And they beat him for not swallowing the pills on his own. He started to fear and hate people. He started to lash out at them. He had killed so many of them too, but they kept coming. He hated everyone except Ely and the mysterious blue eyed man in his dreams.

What was he doing right now? He was laying on his bed, bruised and beat. He didn't even have enough energy to get to his high safe ledge. He whimpered when the doctors got to close to him. And he was literally scared of everything, afraid that they would be used to hurt him, or something along those lines. He was literally a death machine in a lethal body, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the doctors. He wanted too, he wanted to lash out at them, scratch them, bit them, rip them apart, but he couldn't, he was afraid that if he killed them then he would die in this place, unfed and uncared for. If he even remotely looked like he would attack, they shocked him with his collar and remote, then proceeded to beat him until he couldn't move, and then he wouldn't get food for days.

It was a vicious cycle with no signs of an end. Duo closed his eyes, seeing nothing but those blue eyes, still telling him not to give up. For three months now, those eyes have been the only thing that kept him going. He wanted to know who they belonged to and whether they were someone important in his life, before this. He wanted to wrap himself in the arms of the man who was home for those eyes. That man could protect him, but that man was so far away, it seemed.

-----

"I would like to talk to someone who was working on the Maxwell Case." An elderly lady said. She looked shaken up and worried about something. The receptionists looked at the lady over the glasses, shock clear in her eyes.

"Maam, that case was closed more then a year and a half ago." The lady said, her eyes sad, she had known Duo, personally, well everyone had really. She had gone to the funeral, had watched him being buried.

"Please." The woman begged. Wufei was walking by at that time. Entering the building to start a new day on the little leads they had on Duo, his secret assignment. Heero kept insisting that he was alive, and so they kept looking for him. They would not give up on there friend until his true body, alive or dead, preferable living, was found. "Please I know where he is." The women begged.

"Maam, Duo is gone, please don-"

"You know where Duo is?" Wufei asked, turning the woman around. The women nodded looking around in a scared fashion. Wufei grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the interrogation room, where they would have some privacy. "Heero." Was all he said when he passed the chocolate haired boy. Heero fallowed a bit confused but didn't question it.

Once in the room Wufei gently sat the elderly women in a chair and looked at Heero.

"She knows where he is." He said, Heero's eyes widened and he turned to the women.

"You know where Duo is?" He asked. The women nodded, and Heero urged her to go on.

"Doctor G hired me as-" Heero slammed his fist on the table.

"Doctor G!" He nearly yelled, the women flinched.

"Yes, he and the other four insane men," Heero looked at Wufei.

"They all survived." He said, almost not believing himself.

"Look they said they would kill me if I told anyone…but Duo is so sweet and always so kind to me, I can't just leave him there with those bastards. There beating him, and neglecting his needs for food and even medical care. They drug him more then is necessary since he won't even fight them." The women said. Heero sat down and looked at the women. "He has killed people, but I believe it was out of his own protection."

"Please tell me everything." Heero said. The women nodded.

"I have never personally seen Duo after the surgery. I was told to only slip the food and drugs throw the slot. But every time I did he would thank me and tell me how nice I was. And I felt so bad because I was being forced to drug him. I don't know what they did to him, but I do know that they have been beating him, I can hear him crying and screaming. They force him to do things in that room, and I don't want to know. But you have to help him. He told me once that he thought that he didn't belong there. That he kept dreaming of things that seemed fake." Heero's eyes closed.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like a giant metal man with glowing green eyes….he called it…um death something."

"Deathscythe?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, He said that they fought of the evil shadows to protect the good people. I figured he was talking about one of those Gundam things. But you know, now that I see your eyes I think he was talking about you, also." The women said when Heero opened his eyes again.

"What?' Heero said.

"Yeah, he said the only reason why he hadn't killed himself yet was because he felt like we could try to get out someday and find the man with the cold blue eyes, telling him not to give up." The older woman said. Heero put his head on the table. Duo hadn't giving up because he remembered his eyes, Heero had not given up on Duo either, he had never stopped searching.

"Maam can you tell us where he is?" Heero asked.

"There is a large building at 1386 S. 23rd street. It is disguised as a factory for stuffed toys, but to be truthful, it hasn't let out a single toy in nearly five years." The woman said. "Now, I would like some protection. I know you're concern right now is with Duo, that is fine, but I do not wish to die for telling the truth." The woman said.

"We will put you in protective custody until we take care of this." Heero said, Wufei nodded his agreement and went to call for Eric to take care of the women. "Please do not tell anyone about this." Heero said. The women nodded. Heero left the room, smirking one of his "Mission Accepted' smirks. He was going to get his Duo back whether the boy had his memory or not.

(1) has no idea that hero is Heero lol. I warned you about the sap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

"The perimeter is surrounded Heero." Eric said, still amazed that they had found Duo. He had not told Heildi yet since he had found out that morning. There were different types of cars parked randomly around the building watching the exits and what not, with an unmarked white van parked across the street from the main entrance. The owner to the mini mart across the street was highbred to talk to the guy that drove the van, making it look like it had nothing to do with the old factor.

Heero and Trowa would be the only two going into the building. Trowa would enter from the back and take out the guards while Heero would go through the front. Ely had given them the location of Duo's room. She had also warned them that the doctors were still prepared for a fight and that Duo's room was lined with explosives, encase they had to destroy the evidence and what not.

Heero took a deep breath and entered the building quietly. Making sure to not attract anyone's attention.

-----

Duo jerked awake wincing at the pain in his ribs, and looked around him. There were alarms going off everywhere. They were loud and they hurt his sensitive ears. Duo covered his ears, a picture of himself, no tail or ears running through a hall with a gun in his hands and the blue eyes boy next to him, they were shooting down shadows. Duo stopped shooting and threw a bomb down the hall. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. Placing his ear against the door, the other flattening again his head so that he could focus on the door.

He could hear a dozen or so people running around the compound, listening carefully he picked out gun sounds and O, S, and H being cut off, there screams dieing away.

"There after Duo make sure to put extra security around that room." Duo smiled, then frowned. He didn't know whether 'them' being after him was a good thing or a bad thing. Then he smiled a sad smile. Either way it would be better then here.

"Heero, you don't want to sh-" There was gunfire and J was cut off. Duo smiled.

"Guess he did want to shot you J." he told himself with a harsh laugh.

The door suddenly opened sending Duo backing up quickly. G walked into the room and backhanded him sending him to the ground and wrapping his arms around his chest in pain.

"This is your fault." He yelled.

"No…no, I don't know them, please." Duo begged as G started pounding his fist into Duo's body.

Realizing that he didn't have to take this any more he kicked G away from him as hard as he could sending G slamming into a wall. Duo got to his feet and jumped up onto the highest shelf on the other end of the room, he held his ribs and watched G cautiously, he may be out of reach but G had other tricks.. G got up and started screaming at him.

"You get down here and you go kill them!" G yelled.

"No!" Duo screamed back. "I'm not going to kill anyone for you!" Duo screamed back at him. G looked around for his remote, realizing he had left it behind in his haste he cursed and started throwing things at Duo. Duo lifted his eye brow in amusement when G's objects came nowhere close to hitting him.

"Damnit Duo get down here or I won't ever feed you again." Duo smiled. A gun pointed to the side of G's head. G's eyes widened and he moved his eyes to see Trowa standing there pointing the gun. Duo watched from his shelf.

"Heero in here!" Trowa said, then he looked up towards Duo and froze. Duo looked down at him, fear laced his eyes, but that's not what got his attention, it was the fact that Duo's eyes where slitted, and that his ears were black and furry, pointed like a cats, and a tail hung off the shelf, flicking slightly. Heero entered the room and Trowa looked at him.

Heero ignored Trowa and slammed his gun into G's head knocking him to the ground. He sat on his and fisted a bunch of his white lab coat together lifting him off the ground and slamming him back down.

"What the fuck did you do to Duo?" He asked slamming him down again. G didn't answer him. Heero picked him up and slammed him down again. He slammed him down so hard that he cracked G's skull on the 'carpeted' floor. Without waiting for an answer Heero reached up and snapped G's neck. Breathing hard he stood up and emptied his gun into G's body. He stood there pulling the trigger over and over. Trowa put a hand on his shoulder and Heero lowered the gun.

He reached over and took Trowa's gun and shot a few more times until Trowa literally pulled the gun away from him. "

"Heero…Stop." Trowa said.

"Where's Duo, this place is going to blow at any second, this stupid ass, placed a few bombs." Heero said. Trowa looked back up at Duo. Heero fallowed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Duo?" He said, Duo backed up against the wall. He wasn't sure if he could trust these guys. Heero shook off his shock. "Duo, come on, we have to get out of here. If we don't this hole place will blow up." He said. Duo looked around frantically. Maybe he could get out without them catching him.

The wall next to Duo suddenly blew, Duo turned his head so that nothing hit him, flattening himself against the wall as much as he could. "Shit." He whispered.

Heero and Trowa fell to the ground covering there heads. That was the first of seven small bombs that Heero knew G had placed in the room. Thanks to Ely of course. Heero got to his feet quickly and looked for a way to get to Duo who was still a good twenty feet above them on a shelf.

"Duo, trust me please." Heero called back up. Duo looked down at him and decided quickly that it was his last chance to get out of there. To leave behind the hell he lived in. Duo, ignoring all the pain in his body, jumped down and landed on his feet in front of Heero.

"How are we going to get out of here. Both ways are blocked." Trowa said. Duo sighed and shook his head. He grabbed both of there hands and took off at a run down the hall, threw the smoke. Using his ears he could hear that there was no fire crackling this way, just a lot of smoke. Remembering something Duo pulled both boys to the ground and the made there way to the elevator. This is how far Duo had gotten the one time he had managed to escape.

With the smoke and hot flames around them, Heero and Trowa didn't see the man sneaking up on them with the mask on. It was J and Duo could smell him coming. He hissed and back ed away. Heero and Trowa turned squinting in the smoke filled room.

J rushed forward hitting Heero in the face with his metal hand. Or at least intending too. Heero opened his eyes and found Duo's hand onto an inch away. He watched as Duo pushed J away from Heero and into a wall. But that was all he did. He pushed open the door next to the elevator, leading to the stairwell.

Heero saw it when it was too late, due to the smoke screen. J slammed his hand into the back of Duo's head, sending the neko boy to the ground unconscious. Heero shot J, but his gun was empty on bullets. So instead he jumped on J and proceeded to beat the man in the back of the head with the butt of the gun, until he felt the skull give under the force of the metal. Heero stood and picked Duo up, running up the flight of stairs with Trowa right behind him. There was another explosion that sent the staircases rocking on there bindings. Heero and Trowa slammed into the wall, but pushed forward and kept going. There were at the top of the stairs when another bomb went off.

The factory part of the building looked little affected by the explosions. They made a run towards Wufei who was holding the door open and waiting for them. O, S, and H where being forcible pulled out of the building, each with a shot wound to the leg.

An explosion behind them sent them sprawled on the ground. Duo rolled a few times and landed on his stomach a few feet away from Heero. Heero quickly got to his feet, as did Heero. He fell to his knees next to Duo and picked him up again. They made it the rest of the way, and behind the now placed cop cars and waited in cover as the rest of the bombs went off, the dust settling around them as the building collapsed.

Heero set Duo down carefully on the stretcher., as the boy was still unconscious.

"What did they do to him?" Wufei asked fingering the tail lightly. "It feels so real." He said. When it flicked he jumped back. "Oh my god it is real!" he said.

"This is what she was talking about when she said the surgery. Besides the ears and tail I wonder what else they changed?" Heero said.

"His eyes." Trowa said. Instinctively Heero lifted Duo's eye lids carefully, revealing cat like violet eyes. He sighed and bowed his head. Trowa put an arm around Heero's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure most of it can be undone. Duo will be fine."

"He doesn't have his memory Trowa." Heero said sadly. "You say how he looked at us. He had no idea who we were." Heero said.

"It'll come back to him slowly. It did for me." Trowa said. Heero nodded. And got into the car with Wufei and Trowa. They were going to have to fallow the ambulance, as they were not allowed in it with Duo. But Heero wouldn't let it out of his sight as he was the one driving.

When they arrived at the hospital however, Heero and the others were forced to wait in the waiting room and Duo was rushed into the ER. They were saying something about concussions, bruised ribs, and smoke inhalation. Heero and Wufei sat down in the ER waiting room. Heero's head in his hands.

"Quatre, are you busy right now?" Trowa asked. Heero looked up and found him on his cell phone. Quatre was going to be mad at them for not saying anything about the fake 'Duo' and the fake funeral. "Well could you come down to the Elridge Hospital…no I'm not hurt…no it's not anyone else at Preventors…Quatre please just come down here as soon a possible please, the ER…I have something important to tell you." Trowa said. He hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket, sitting down next to Heero and wincing as his elbow hit the back of the chair. He raised it to look at the burn there and laughed slightly.

Heero looked up at him. "What's so funny."

"I don't think I've been this hurt since the war."

"But it's only a little burn." Heero said. Trowa just nodded.

"He's going to kill us." Wufei said. That brought there attention to Wufei. "Quatre." Wufei said, clearing out who 'he' was.

"I bet he already knew." Heero said. "What with that space heart and all. He didn't cry at the funeral, and he doesn't pay his respects to the grave like everyone else does." Heero pointed out. The other two only nodded, finally running out of things to say. Hmmm the world of the wordless, Duo would have called it.

They waited in silence for twenty minutes before Quatre came running into the waiting room.

"Is he okay?" Quatre asked. Heero gave an I told you so grunt, and the other two's eyes widened in shock.

"Quatre you knew the whole time?" Trowa asked.

"Yes…that 'thing' you buried at the funeral wasn't even human, it was all fake. But I guessed that you had a reason for it. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Quatre asked.

"We don't know. I didn't think he was badly hurt, but they took him to the ER." Heero said. Quatre sighed and sat down with them.

"Then I guess all we can do is wait." Quatre said. The others just nodded. Quatre sat down between them and waited for five minutes. "Wow, it's times like these when you wish Duo was here." There all looked at him in a shocked manner. "Oh come off it, you guys seriously thought you would lose Duo that easily." Quatre said.

'He has no memory." Heero said quietly, Quatre froze and swallowed hard.

"What?"

"He has no memory." Wufei repeated. Quatre sat silently then, feeling like an ass.

It was another two hours before Sally came out of the ER, a grim expression on her face. She sat down across from them, her notes in her hands.

"It seems that the Doctors did the surgeries safely. The tail and the ears where perfectly aligned, meaning that there is no complications. The tail is attached to his spin and his spinal cord, giving him free movement of it. His ears are incredible, they pivot on his head like a cats, they flatten the change direction with sounds.

"His tongue is also a work of art, just like a felines, slightly spiking, from what I can see it's his own tongue. And his teeth, well those were easy modifications. His eyes are a different matter, I'm guessing they used laser surgery for that, and I'm slightly curious whether or not they work like a real cat's eye. And his hands have been modified also. Each finger has a retractable claw. Also all of his muscles have been enhanced, I'm guessing so that he can jump higher and the like.

"Now he was pretty banged up as well. Luckily nothing was broken, but the bruises cover his body are unnerving. And he's completely malnourished. If we found him any later, there is a possibility that he would be dead." Sally said.

"Duo has a tail?" Quatre asked. "And ears…" Everyone ignored him. He would get his answer later, right now they wanted to know about Duo.

"Unfortunately, I feel it would be harmful to his health to remove anything at this time." Sally said. The others nodded in understanding.

"Can I see him now." Heero asked. Sally nodded.

She lead them into the room Duo was in. Duo looked so small in the large white hospital bed. Heero smiled. Duo looked like a little kitten-he stopped his train of thought.

------

Sorry Quatre was a little odd in this chapter, but he was trying to keep himself from going insane like he did when his father died and stuff okay so bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I have to thank all of you. Due to some really bad flames I got I decided to stop Fan writing for a while and work on some of my own stuff. And when I finally try to get back into Fan writing I get bombarded with good reviews. So thank you guys very much, and I promise I will finish my other stories this month. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS.

Chp 5

Heero sat next to Duo in the bed, he still couldn't believe that Duo had gone through what he had, he had been physically changed and mentally for that matter, how much, he didn't know.

"Now there's one problem. His condition isn't severe enough to keep him in the hospital. I think someone should take him home and take care of him. I would suggest that you treat him both like a cat and a person. I talked to him a bit and he seems to have either picked up a few extra tendencies or been enhanced in some way, but…for example, he started playing with a loose string, even though he was in pain, and he wanted cream when I asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He doesn't remember much about his past life, and he seems to have memories of himself being a kitten, and get this, actually playing with the doctors, like they had taken care of him. I doubt people are going to take him seriously if he tried to start his life over as a normal person." Sally said.

"I'll take him home." Heero said without a second thought.

"Heero you've never had a pet let a lone a ac-" Trowa put his hand over Quatre's mouth as Heero had taken to glaring death at him.

"I think it's a good idea." Trowa said. Quatre pulled away.

"But Trowa, I think it would-" Trowa pulled Quatre from the room.

"I think it'll be best for both of them." Trowa said as soon as the door was closed.

"But Trowa-." Trowa put a finger over Quatre's lips.

"Quatre, you should have seen Heero when we pulled the fake body out of the water. He screamed and he cried, he hit us. We physically had to restrain him, Wufei, Noin, Une and myself, even then he almost freaking killed Wufei with a kick to the face, and Une. We had to sedate him. I think that it would be a really good idea if you let Heero have Duo." Trowa said seriously.

"If you think it's for the best." Quatre said.

"I do." Trowa said. They went back into the room and everyone, Wufei, Heero, and Sally, were looking at them.

"Anymore objections?" Sally asked, lifting an eye brow. Quatre blushed and shook his head.

"No, but I would like to go with Heero to shop for Duo. He's going to need cloths, and special supplies." Quatre said., Heero nodded a little confused. Duo was still human, Heero's house had more then enough stuff for them both. But he trusted Quatre instincts on this and just nodded.

"Duo can leave in the morning after I check him out, well set up an appointment for a later check up and the such." With that Sally left the five ex-pilots to themselves. Her eyes falling on Duo before she left. Once out side she sighed and shook her head. Truth be told, Duo would never be back to normal, and she couldn't bring herself to tell them that.

-----

Heero heard a soft groan come from the bed and he turned to see Duo's eyes opening. Duo's eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled his hand away from Heero and backed away from him and the others, falling right off the bed, and groaning at the pain in his chest.

"Duo are you okay?" Quatre said rushing forward. Wufei backed away from Duo and Trowa stopped Quatre from running to him.

"Give him some room Quat." Trowa whispered. Duo's eyes shot around the room frantically and he backed away into a corner and curled up into a ball. His tail curling around him in a protective manor. He had trusted that man and that man had brought him back to a medical room. Duo was so tired of medical rooms, sick of these doctors and there drugs.

Heero carefully approached Duo and reached a hand out for him. Duo lashed out at him with his nails. Heero caught his wrist however and pulled Duo away from the corner. Duo cried out and tried to jerk away from Heero violently. Then stopped gasping for breath from his injured ribs. Duo stood there wrist in Heero's hand head bowed.

Heero reached for Duo's jaw, to force him to look at him, but Duo bit him with his sharpened teeth, and didn't let go. Heero winced, but pulled his hand up so that Duo's eyes meet with his. The lady, Ely, had said that Duo had remembered his eyes. If that was true then they could hopefully calm Duo down, I mean that's how it was in movies and books right? He watched as Duo's eyes widened and his bite slackened, to say the lest Heero was surprised. Looks like movies and books had some truths after all.

Duo threw himself into Heero's arms, clawing at his shirt to get closer to him. He was shaking and sobbing into Heero's chest. His hold on Heero became a death grip and his legs wrapped around Heero's waist, his tail wrapped around Heero's leg. Heero started running his hand up and down Duo's back and leaned back against the wall.

"You're safe, they won't touch you ever again." Heero whispered into his ear. "I'll always protect you." Heero said, he felt Duo go limp in his arms and looked down to see the boy sleeping in his arms. The others watched as a rare smile spread across his lips as he laid the boy back on the bed, poking around his chest to make sure his ribs where okay.

"He seriously doesn't know who we all-" Quatre froze as Duo's eyes opened and locked on him. He looked at Heero, locked eyes with him, making sure that they were blue, that they were the ones he had remembered and then turned to Quatre and the others.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was full of caution, like he didn't know if he was allowed to speak.

"You don't remember us?" Quatre asked.

"Should I?" Duo asked.

"We were you're friends before you were kid napped and they did this to you." Quatre said, gently figuring the tip of Duo's tail. It moved away from his fingers quickly.

"So you guys aren't my friends anymore?" Duo asked, Quatre gasped.

"No, no, we are…" Duo smiled, causing Quatre to smile back at him.

"I think I remember you guys, but I thought they were dreams." Duo said.

"About the large mental man?" Wufei asked. Duo's eyes widened.

"Yeah, is Deathscythe real?" Duo asked.

"He was." Heero said.

"He was?" Duo asked, turning back to Heero.

"Yes, him and the other Gundam, but they were destroyed at the end of the war…I think we should leave it behind us Duo, it's a pretty sore topic." Heero said, Duo nodded, not wanting to make any one mad.

"So who are you guys…I mean you're names?" Duo said, his hands were wringing at his tail nervously. To be truthfully honest, the blued eyed man was the only one he truly saw clearly in his dreams, the others were just blurs of color and words.

"I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner." Quatre said with a soft smile.

"Trowa Barton." Trowa said simply.

"Chang Wufei, just call me Wufei though." Wufei said, hoping to god that Duo wouldn't remember his embracing nick names.

"What's your name?" Duo asked turning to Heero.

"Heero." He said. Duo smiled at him, he liked that name. Sally chose at that moment to come back in.

"Oh, Duo, you're awake. That's good, I can ask you a few more questions." She looked at the other expectantly. Quatre sighed and pulled Trowa out of the room. Wufei fallowed without any questions. Sally and Duo needed there privacy, and he didn't want to here about it later that night when Sally got home. He smiled at her before he closed the door. Heero just sat down in the chair next to Duo. Sally sat down on the foot of the bed. "Duo, I want to know if you're interested in trying to get your tail removed."

"NO!" Duo cried out, pulling his tail into his arms. Sally held up her hands.

"It was just a question, darling. I'm actually glad you said no. Heero I was looking over the x-rays and I'm afraid that it I did try to remove anything, well there would be severe chance of health complications, such as being paralyzed. Whatever the doctors did, they made it so it could not be reversed. " Sally pulled out a small lunch sized bottle of milk and un screwed the cap, handing it to Duo. Duo happily took it and started drinking the milk. "The nurse will be by in a bit for dinner for the both of you." Sally said. Duo stopped drinking.

"I get food?" Both Heero and Sally looked shocked at the question.

"Of course you get food." Heero snapped grabbing Duo's shoulders. Duo flinched and tried to pull away from Heero. Heero grabbed his chin and made him look at him. "You look at me." Heero said firmly, but not rude. Duo looked up at him, a little fear in his eyes. "I'm going to take care of you, you're going to be fed every day, three, hell I don't even care if you want food four times a day, you'll have it. Do you understand me." Duo nodded, and Sally giggled a little.

"Duo you will be going home with Heero in the morning." Sally said, she lifted the sheets off him and was poking around his chest area. She sighed. "But you have to stop jumping around for a few days, let you're ribs heal, I've wrapped them tight enough that you should be able to do some stuff but promise you'll take it easy." Duo nodded.

"G was never this nice to me." Duo said.

"Duo you will find we are much kinder then G." Sally said, she kissed Duo on the forehead. "Well I have a few other patients who are in more dire need of my skills. If you need anything Duo you just ring the buzzer, but please only if you're in pain. I will come visit you at Heero's house okay." She kissed Duo's forehead. "I'm glad you're home." She said before leaving.

Duo turned to Heero know that they were alone. "Thank you." Duo said. Heero pulled him into a hug.

----------------

sorry for the sappy chapter, next one will be a little better, Duo gets out of the hospital. :D


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chp 6

"Are you having problems sleeping?" Heero asked as he heard Duo shuffling around in the bed for the thousandth time that hour. Duo didn't answer but turned onto his side to look at Heero. Heero noticed Duo's ear twitch, then a second later he heard the nurse wheeling the cart down the hall. "It's too noisy here for you isn't it?" Duo nodded.

"After eleven everything went deathly quiet back at…The bed was made from feathers." Duo said, trying not to remember that place, but how can you forget something, when it's the only thing you know.

"Well, when we get home tomorrow there will be no noise. The neighborhood his a quiet one." Heero said. He watched as Duo thought about something.

"You know…you can sleep on the bed if you'd like, there's enough room for the both of us. I'm not very big." Duo said, lifting the cover to show Heero that he only took up less then half the bed. 'I won't bit I promise." Duo said with a smile.

"It's okay Duo, I'm not going to sleep right now." Heero said. "I'm going to watch over you." He added quickly when he saw Duo's expression sadden. Duo sighed and sat up, getting out of the bed and dragging the blanket with him as he proceeded to crawl into Heero's lap. He sat so that his head rested on Heero's chest and his arms around his waist. The blanket wrapped around the both of them. "Duo…." Heero started.

"I feel safer hear, and you're heart beat drowns out the nurses." Duo said, yawning and snuggling up closer to Heero. He closed his eyes to sleep, but was awaken again when Heero stood, his arms wrapped around him to keep Duo there, and moved to the bed. Heero settled down in the bed, keeping Duo on his chest. All too soon Duo was sleeping soundly. Heero sighed with a small smile. He had wanted Duo like this for so long, but now the circumstances where different.

-----

"WOW! What's that?" Duo asked looking at the vending machine that held all the candy in it. Heero's eyes widened.

"Poison." He said lightly. Duo looked at him doubtfully.

"I doubt cookies are poison Heero." Duo said. Heero laughed and playfully pushed Duo out of the way, inserting the dollar into the machine.

"Which one did you want."

"Oh, Heero you don't have to-" Duo said.

"Duo, if you want the cookie or candy you can have it." Heero said. Duo smiled and looked back into the class box.

"Can I have those?" Duo asked pointing to the M&M's. Heero pushed the right combination and Duo watched as the little spiral twisted and the candy dropped into the bin. He pulled it out and opened the bag for Duo. He would later learn to never give chocolate to Duo again. Ever AGAIN.

-----

"Wow, look how high that one is." Duo said sticking his head out the window as Heero drove through the city heading for his home. Duo pulled his head back in and jumped into the back seat and out of his seat belt. "Look at that one. It's huge." Duo said, pointing at another building.

"Duo get back in you're seat." Heero said. Duo rolled down the back window, pressing the little button and waiting until it was down before sticking his head out again. This time along with his torso and arms.

"I wanna go there." Duo said, pointing to the theme park there where passing. A car behind them honked.

"Duo get back in you're seat." Heero said with a little more force. Duo caught his breath and sat back on the seat. Sliding down and looking as Heero through the rear view mirror, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. "Don't you make that face." Heero said. It quivered slightly. "Duo, I'm warning you." Heero said. Duo's eyes got huge and watery. "No…Duo I'm sorry, okay, okay, stick you're head out the window." Heero said, giving up. Duo smiled wickedly and stuck his head back out the window. Ten minutes later Duo had Heero's reds and blues on and the sirens blaring. "Cool!!!" Duo said, flipping with all the switches in Heero's car.

Heero finally pulled the car up to Quatre's and honked the horn. Quatre came out, rather quickly, since the blond had been waiting for them, excited about going shopping with Duo and Heero. Quatre got into the back seat.

"So where to first Quatre?" Heero asked, desperately wanting to get this over it. He wanted to get Duo home and get some desperately needed sleep.

"There's a pet store a few blocks away from here." Quatre said, Heero turned to look at him. "Heero before you say anything, Duo's going to need toys, and he's a cat, so he needs cat toys, well let him pick them out, if he-" Quatre was cut off by Duo jumping into his lap.

"I get toys?" He asked happily. "This has to be the best day ever." Duo said. "I don't have to train and I don't have to eat that nasty food, and I don't have to feel sick." Duo said. Quatre frowned and pulled Duo into his arms and started crying. Duo gasped and looked at Heero a bit confused., but Heero's eyes were also closed and he was turned away from Duo. "What did I say-."

"Duo, we should have been there for you….we should have helped you sooner." Quatre said into Duo's black shirt. Duo looked a little confused.

"Quatre what are you talking about." Duo said, trying to pull away. Quatre let go of him, and looked at him.

"This is not how you always were. They took you from you're friends and you're family and made you like this…And we couldn't do anything to help you." Quatre said. Duo smiled, he didn't know what was going on…so he did the only thing he could, he would make Quatre smile.

"Hey no worries, looky I got this cool tail and these fluffy ears." Duo said, rubbing his ears in Quatre's face. Quatre laughed and pushed Duo away playfully.

"Well you're personality doesn't seem to have changed that much." Quatre said with a smile and hugged Duo again. Duo hugged him back, feeling a bit nervous, but obviously the boy needed this. Heero just pulled the car out of the drive way and started driving towards the pet store. Duo sat back up and smiled.

"Quatre you can be my best friend, okay?" Duo said. Quatre smiled at him while Heero's heart broke.

"Okay." Quatre said. He and Duo broke out into a long string of conversation that Heero could care less about really.

-----

Sorry about the short chappy, but I love leaving off at just the right places…lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thank you VERY MUCH. ((Sorry i put LOL in here as part of a conversation, i took it out.)

Chp 7

"WOW" Duo said looking out the rolled up window as they pulled into the pet shops parking lot. Heero had of coursed rolled up all the windows and locked them when he had gotten pulled over for Duo hanging half way out his window, Quatre was given the task of keeping Duo sitting and in a seat belt. "It's huge." He said.

"How did you know this was here, I didn't even know this was here, and we've lived her for almost five years." Heero said, looking at the three story, Cat-o-Manic, store, or well palace really, with disdain.

"Trowa comes here to buy things for the lions." Quatre said laughing. Heero sighed, he had forgotten that Trowa and Quatre had lions as guard dogs, yes guard dogs. No one snuck onto Quatre's property, and the Preventors had quiet some work to do the first time when someone had. Heero smiled at the thought and got out of the car, opening the door for Duo and Quatre.

Heero walked behind them and Quatre and Duo took off almost running towards the door. Heero sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, watching the two disappear into the large building. Once Heero was in a gust a cool air met him and his eyes adjusted quickly.

Quatre and Duo were waiting for him just in side. They walked passed the food section, of course Duo would be eating human food. Sick o's. Heero was surprised about the place, it was literally a cat heaven. Heero looked at Duo and laughed a bit. And Duo was there god. Duo was currently being fallowed by any cat that was on the first level of the story, and Heero had no doubt that if there where more cats in the building they would find Duo.

The place was lined in carpet from the floor to the walls, and there was proof that cats had been clawing at him. There were shelves of stuff that Heero had never even seen before, sure he had seen cat housed and those little obstacles, but he had never seen some that where from the floor to the freaking roof, and as long as ten or twelve feet.

But Quatre and Duo skipped this section and where headed to the escalators to go to the second floor. Once there Heero noticed that this section wasn't for house cats, this was for larger cats. He looked around, noticing that he had lost the other two in a blink of his eyes.

"Heero." Duo said jumping in front of him.

"Yeah." He said his heart pounding, though it wouldn't look like it if you saw him.

"Can I have this?" Duo asked, holding up a black and silver collar with silver wings engraved on it.

"Why do you what a collar Duo?" Heero asked.

"Because this one was from G, but now I'm with you." Duo said. Pulling down his shirt to show Heero the thin metal collar. "Unless you have a shock collar you want to use." He said, his eyes covered by his hair. Heero literally jumped this time. He fingered the collar.

"This is a shock collar?" Duo nodded. Heero unclipped the back and showed it to Duo. Duo looked at it and his eyes widened when Heero crushed it in his hand.

"You don't need a collar…you don't belong to anyone." Heero said. He didn't expect Duo's face to fall like it did.

"So…I'm an orphan now?" Duo asked. Heero thought about what he had said. He hadn't said that.

"No, Duo you're almost twenty one." Duo looked at Heero.

"Age doesn't matter I don't have an owner, I thought I was going home with you." Duo said.

"You are." Duo looked at Heero with confusion and walked away. He needed to think. Quatre came up behind Heero and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heero you have to remember that he thinks he's got a similar mind frame to a cat now." He said. "He needs an owner and a home, you now, like a pet."

"But he's still human." Heero said. Quatre shook his head and walked after Duo. Heero looked down at his hand and found the crushed collar in one and the thin black and silver one in the other. Heero sighed. Well if he was going to 'own' Duo then he wasn't going to use any methods that G had used. He tossed the metal collar away and went after the two.

"What do you think this is a sex shop." The elderly woman said approaching them. Heero glared at her and Quatre blushed slightly. Duo on the other hand smiled.

"No." He said simply.

"Look, just because you and you're boyfriends are into dressing like animals doesn't make you one." She said.

"Whose playing dress up." Quatre said with a raised eye brow.

"This young man, look at this, walking around in public with that tail and those ears. You should leave the costumes to the bedrooms." The women said.

"But these are not a costume." Duo said, looking a little confused.

"Young man don't lie to me." The woman said. Duo moved his tail in a fidgeting manor and the old women nearly had a heart attack. Heero had to stop himself from laughing. The woman deserved it. Duo pinned his ears back.

"I'm sorry if I offended you maam." Duo said, still a little confused about the entire thing.

"I-I." The woman tried.

"it's okay maam, you didn't know." Quatre said and pulled Duo and Heero away from the woman. Duo perked up when he saw the toys. Heero watched as they bounced around playing with the toys. He snuck off and found himself in the pillow section. His eye twitched, a whole freaking floor, for pillows and beds, who would have guessed.

He walked around for a bit and found a section on the floor dedicated to stuffed animals. Heero guessed that they were meant to sleep on because a lot of them were flat and wide. A few even squeaked when squeezed. His eyes fell on a little panda bear with purple beads for eyes. He smiled and decided that he would get it for Duo. He grabbed the bear. He went and paid for the bear and the collar before going to find Duo and Quatre.

He turned around an isle a froze, Duo was sitting in the middle of the isle alone looking at a small cat. He was petting it and whispering to it lovingly. Heero smiled for the first time in a long time, this smile was truly happy. Duo looked so cute sitting there with that kitten, his own cat eats perked up, and his tail flick playfully.

"Are we going?" Duo asked, looking up at Heero.

"Only if you're ready." Heero said.

"Yeah I'm ready to…leave." Duo said. He wanted to say go home, but he didn't know if Heero's house was going to be his home any more.

"Duo." Heero said, sitting down next to him. "Here." He said handling Duo the collar. Duo took it and looked at Heero and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and hugged Heero. Heero smiled and hugged him back. 'take that Quatre.' he thought.

Heero had a hard time fitting everything into the back of his car. Quatre had insisted on buying Duo almost every single toy in the damn store and several different blankets and pillows. Telling Heero that cats loved to take naps and had a tendency of being lazy. Heero glanced at Duo and found the hyper boy playing keep away from Quatre with the keys and sighed. Then how come Duo wasn't being lazy now. Though he didn't really mind. After missing Duo for a year and a half he found that he enjoyed this a lot more then he would have admitted too before Duo's disappearance.

--------

Next chapter Heero and Duo are alone, and things get a little heated up...lol..okay not that heated up, but enough to make you go awwww!


	8. Chapter 8

-1Okay I checked this chapter three times so I hope I caught everything, thank you for letting me know, I will defiantly try harder to keep my words straight. Oh and i fixed that LOL thing, i was instant messaging when writing so i must have gotten it all mixed up and stuff. :D. enjoy.

Chp 8

They had dropped Quatre off ten minutes ago…Heero suddenly blinked. Ten minutes of silence. He looked in the rear view mirror, then turned his head and found Duo curled up on the back seat, snoring softly, his new collar around his neck. Heero smiled and continued the rest of the way home in silence. Heero pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage to open before pulling in. He closed the garage then turned the car off.

"Are we home?" Duo asked sitting up and looking around. Heero smiled again and nodded.

"Help me carry in the bags." Heero said getting out of the car and opening the door for Duo. Duo got out of the car and stretched with his arms over his head. Heero popped the trunk and pulled out a few bags, leaving only two for Duo to carry. Duo laughed at that and grabbed the bags fallowing Heero into the house. Heero set the bags on the couch and Duo did the same. They spent a good hour putting the stuff in the spare room.

"Duo, you don't need twenty pillows on your bed." Heero said, seeing as the bed was covered in them.

"Sure I do." Duo said jumping into the pile of pillows, belly first. Heero rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled out one of the toys.

"Did you really need a toy mou-" Heero's head pushed forward as one of the pillows slammed into the back of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Was that a challenge?" He asked not looking at Duo.

"Maybe." Duo said calmly. Another pillow slammed into Heero's head. Heero was up on his feet diving into the sea of pillows and landed on Duo. 'Wait Heero, wait… are you-hahahahahahaha…wait hahahaha…no stop…hahahahahahahahahahaa …that hahahahaha, tickles." Duo said through his laughter. Heero was pinning him down, tickling him. Duo pushed at him with his feet, trying to get away, laughing until his sides hurt, ignoring the small pain in his ribs. This was too much fun.

Soon they found themselves in the mound of pillows, Duo was giggling under Heero while Heero was leaning over him propped up on his elbows. Duo leaned up and licked Heero's nose. Heero looked down at him.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"Because …I felt like it." Duo said with a smile. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Heero got up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, heading out of the room. Duo bounced after him.

"Of course." He said. Duo sat down at the table, his tail flicking as he watched Heero cook.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Were we friends?" Duo asked.

"Of course." Heero said.

"I don't think we were." Duo said. Heero frowned.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, his chest hurt again., he didn't look at Duo. Duo just remained silent. Heero looked over his shoulder to see Duo blushed and looking down at the table, his hands fidgeting on the table. His tail flicking nervously. Heero smiled. Duo still had a crush on him. "Duo don't worry about it. And yes I was you're friend." Heero said was a sincere smile towards Duo. Duo smiled back at him.

They ate their sushi together in relative silence and moved to the living room.

"Duo I have to finish up some reports for work, you can watch TV if you want." Heero said turning on the TV and quickly showing Duo how the work the remote.

"Alright." Duo said and flipped through the channels as Heero worked on his lap top.

After half an hour Heero looked up to see that the TV was off and Duo was curled up in a sunny spot on the floor. The setting sun shinning through the window and illuminating Duo's form. Heero smiled and closed down his laptop. He picked Duo up, Duo shifted in his arms so that he head rested over Heero's shoulder, his arms loose had his sides and he purred loudly in Heero's ear.

Heero laid Duo down on his pillowed covered bed and put the blankets over him. He kissed Duo's forehead and turned out the lights and he went to take a shower.

-----

Heero checked on Duo on his way to his room a few hours later and found the boy sound asleep. The day had been exhausting for him. Heero smiled and went into his room, turning out the lights and crawling into bed.

Duo woke up in a sweat, looking around for G or J to walk out from the shadows or for this to all disappear and to find himself in his old room, his prison. He stepped out of bed and quietly made his way into Heero's room. He knelt down next to the bed and starred at Heero's sleeping face.

He blew lightly and ducked when Heero's eyes opened. Heero looked around the room, but found nothing. He closed his eyes again and was soon asleep again. Duo popped his head up and then reached his hand over to touch Heero.

Heero's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Duo's hand. Duo froze and waited to see what Heero would do.

"What's wrong Duo?" Heero asked sitting up in bed.

"I can't sleep." Duo said.

"You were sleeping just fine a minute ago." Heero said pulling Duo into his lap.

"I had a nightmare." Duo said, blushing. Heero, pulled Duo into a hug and laid back.

"I told you, you don't need all those pillows." Heero said with a laugh, Duo smiled at him. "Here, how about just this." Heero said, handing the panda to Duo. Duo took it and smiled, he hugged it to himself and looked back at Heero.

"Thank you, but can I sleep in here with you?" Duo asked.

"You already are, little kitten." Heero said, he ran his hand up and down Duo's back soothingly. Duo started to purr and fell asleep on Heero, the panda held tightly in his hands. Heero smiled happily and fell asleep with Duo in his arms.

---------------------

Oooooooohhhhh! If there relationship seems to be moving too fast for anyone, just a reminder, Duo loved Heero before he lost his memory, and Heero loved Duo too.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

Chp 9

"Duo, I have to go to work." Heero said going into the garage to start his car. He went back in the house and frowned. "Duo, where are you?" Heero asked to the seemingly empty room. He sighed and grabbed his lap top off the table near the door and went back into the garage. He get into his car and pulled it out onto the drive way then stopped and smiled.

"Duo get back in the house." He said. Duo popped up from behind Heero's seat.

"How come I can't go with you.?" Duo asked with a pout.

"Because you can't Duo. Please just go back in the house. I'll be back around twelve with lunch, okay." Duo got out of the car and slammed it shut. Heero winced slightly and watched Duo go back into the house before he shut the garage door and drove off.

Duo sat on the floor in the middle of the room and looked around. There was nothing to do. All of his toys involved someone else to play with. He wished Quatre was here or…anyone actually. He huffed out a sigh and looked at the clock. 7:45. He fell onto his back with another sigh.

-----

"Are you sure it's safe to just leave him at home by himself?" Eric asked. Heero eyed him.

"Yes." He said simple.

"I don't know Heero. I bought Heildi a cat a few months back and they seem to just love mischief. And as little as I knew of Duo before, he was a mischievous guy. I would hate to see him get into trouble." Eric said.

"He's still a human, Eric. He's not an idiot." Heero said. He paused and smiled slightly remembering times when he would have said differently. He looked at his clock he wanted to get back to Duo. 10:50 am. He sighed and went back to his work.

-----

Duo turned on the TV and was flipping threw the channels, when he came across the food network.

"Today we will be showing you how to prepare a fine Kielbasa and Cabbage. " Duo smiled and looked at the clock. 11:00.

"I can make Heero lunch." Duo thought and went into the kitchen, opening the shutters that lead to the living room so that he could see the TV. He turned up the volume and waited for the commercials to end.

"To make this fine dish you will need onion, margarine or butter, red cabbage, apple juice, brown sugar, red wine vinegar or cider vinegar, cooking apples, and kielbasa." Duo made the list on the paper, and paused the TV, as Heero had shown him how to do.

He had everything but the kielbasa. "What the hell is kielbasa?" Duo asked himself. He went into Heero's den and pulled out the dictionary. It took him a few minutes but finally found it and went into the kitchen and looked for polish sausage, but only finding turkey sausage. Duo thought for a moment. It would have to do.

He un-paused the TV and waited for the next set of instructions.

40 minutes later found Duo with the table set with the yummy food. He had actually managed to cook it. He was proud of himself and closed the kitchen shutters, it wouldn't help to have Heero see the kitchen, though. Duo winched as he shut the kitchen door too. He would clean it up after Heero and him ate. He looked at the clock, it was almost time for Heero to be home for lunch.

-----

Heero pulled into the drive way at 12:10. He planned to take Duo out to eat, to get Duo a little fresh air, but when he walked into his home and smelt the delicious meal Duo had made he changed his mind.

"You cooked this by yourself?" He asked. Duo nodded.

"It was fun, I've never cooked before." Duo said sitting down at the table across from Heero. Heero laughed at that and almost chocked on his food. "What?" Duo asked.

"Oh you cooked before alright." Heero said.

"Oh was I a chief or something?" Duo asked. Heero laughed a little harder.

"Not quiet." He said.

"Oh I sucked, didn't I?" Duo said with a smile, Heero nodded. Duo laughed and remembered the mess in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Heero picked up the plates and headed towards the kitchen. Duo jumped up.

"I can do it." Duo said.

"It's okay Duo, you made it I can at least do the dishes." Heero said.

"No really it's okay." Duo said. "Don't you have to get back to work." Duo said, he really didn't want Heero to see the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it." Heero said and walked passed Duo. Duo jumped in front of him again and put on his sad face.

"Please." Duo said holding out his hands. Heero sighed in defeat and handed Duo the dishes. "Okay now go to work." Duo said pushing Heero with his bare foot. Heero shook his head.

"Okay okay, I'll be home around 5, depending on Lady Une." Heero said.

"Okay I'll see you then." Duo said still standing between Heero and the kitchen. Heero starred for a moment, but decided that he would leave it alone. He left again for work, and Duo sighed in relief and went into the kitchen and made a face. Every inch of the kitchen was a disaster. It looked as though a tornado or a hurricane had fun while no one was looking. Duo took in a deep breath, let it out and set to work cleaning the kitchen.

-----

"Heero in my office, immediately." Une said, Heero sighed, he was just getting ready to go home, what could Une want now. He went into her office and sat down.

"You have a week vacation time, actually you have four, but I can't afford to let you b gone that long, so I am granting you a week." Une said.

"Wait, I don't want my-."

"I heard you have a kitten at home who needs some dire attention." Une said with a wink. Heero smiled and nodded. "Good a week it is, have fun Yuy." Une said in a dismissive tone. Heero shook his head and left her office, glad of the fact that he was off for a week, all the better to spend it with Duo.

The drive home was uneventful to say the most. Heero pulled into his garage and went into the house. He went into the den put his stuff of the desk and went in search of Duo. Who was no where to be found. Heero went into Duo's bedroom and found him curled up on his bed with his panda in his arms. Heero smiled and went over to him, leaning down to kiss him but was engulfed in a smell of old food and cleaning chemicals.

"Duo." Heero said softly, not wanting to scare Duo. Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero with a smile. Then sat up and looked around.

"Is it five already?" He asked. Heero nodded.

"But you need a bath, kitten." Heero said. Duo sniffed himself. And made a face.

"Yeah." Duo said.

-----

Hmm, more in the next chapter…lol.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. And Yes Duo still has all the wonderful hair.

Chp 10

"Do I have ta…I could just go-"

"Yes you have to. Duo you smell like bleach and oregano." Heero said. "Kinda like a chemical pizza." He added, intending to make Duo laugh, which it did.

"Well, if you say so…but stay with me so I don't drown." He added the last part quickly. He removed his shirt. Heero rolled his eyes and nodded. Waiting for Duo to undress, he went and added bubble bath to the tub/maybe this will calm him a little\. He though.

He helped Duo slowly sink into the warm water, making sure not to look anywhere unmentionable. Duo laughed and so did Heero when they saw that the bubbles went to Duo's shoulder leaving only his neck and head sticking out.

"See, you won't drown." Heero said, reaching for the shampoo bottle.

"What is that?" Duo asked curiously. Watching as Heero squeezed out a considerable amount onto his palm.

"This is shampoo, it's for you're hair." Heero said, he reached over the tub and pushed Duo's head back with his free hand, making sure to get it all wet. Duo's eyes widened when his face almost went under but he trusted Heero and just bared with it, hands on the sides of the tub for some support. Heero let him come back up and proceeded to massage the soap into his hair.

"Oh!" Duo said and leaned on the side of the tub, closing his eyes and started purring. Heero massaged Duo's head a lot longer then he needed to, but he couldn't help it, the boy was purring and practically asleep with the sensations. He waited a few more minutes before stopping and pushing Duo's head back into the water, where he massaged again to get all the soap out.

"And this is conditioner, pretty much for the same reason, you're hair, but it helps get the tangles out, I don't ever really use it, but it'll come in handy with your hair." Heero said, squeezing out a lot less of this stuff then the shampoo he had used, after all, to much could make Duo's hair oily. The conditioning went faster then the shampooing, but pretty much had the same affect on Duo.

Heero took up the wash cloth and started to wash Duo's body. Then he paused.

'Um, here Duo, you finish up. I'm going to go get you a towel…or two." Heero left the bathroom, leaving Duo to wash his own legs and well, his unmentionable. Heero came back a few minutes later and helped Duo out of the tub. He handed a towel to Duo, while he went to the task of drying Duo's hair. This proved a difficult task as Duo had wrapped his tail around Heero's upper thigh.

Once Duo was dried off, he dressed in only a pair of loose black pants. Heero lead him into his bedroom and they sat down in the mound of pillows on Duo's bed. He bushed Duo's hair gentle and braided it, surprised that the boy was quiet the entire time. He looked down at Duo and found the boy asleep. Heero laid him down on his stomach and finished his hair with a tight braid.

-------- Flash Back-----

"Duo, why do you braid your hair before you go to sleep, your only going to have to do it in the morning again." Heero said, sitting at his laptop in their dorm room and watching Duo.

"Because if I don't it'll be worse in the morning and take me even longer to do. How efficient would that be if we got attacked or something Heero?" Duo asked. Heero only nodded., Duo had a point.

"Maybe you're not as much of a baka as I thought you were." Heero said, turning back to his computer. Duo just laughed.

-----End flash back-----

Heero kissed Duo's forehead and smiled as he realized that Duo had the panda bear wrapped tightly in his arms. He left Duo's room, turning out the light. He went to the kitchen, surprised at how clean it was and quickly made something to eat. It was only a little after 6 and duo was already sleeping. "Cats." He mumbled with a smile.

The next four hours Heero spent doing his work, catching up on everything he would need done, so that he could spend his time with Duo properly and not have to worry about any work. He sent the files to Une and shut down his computer. He took a quick shower, dressed in only a pair of boxers and went to his room.

"Duo." Heero said, and smiled. His little kitten was curled up on his bed, with his bear. Heero moved over to the bed and curled up with Duo, pulling the boy into his arms. "You don't like your bed, huh?" Heero asked.

"It's good for naps." Duo said with a smile turning onto his back. "But I like sleeping with you better." He added. Heero propped himself up on his elbow leaning over Duo.

"I told you we didn't need all those pillows." He said with a smile.

"Yes I do." Duo said playing at defensive. Heero couldn't take it any longer. He cupped Duo's cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss him. Duo sighed into it and wrapped his arms around Heero. Heero pulled away, but not far. His lips almost touching Duo's.

"See I told you we weren't friends." Duo whispered. His tail wrapped around Heero's tail.

"We weren't lovers either….not yet." Heero said. Duo smiled at him.

"I still can't remember…but the feeling are still there, Heero." Duo said, kissing Heero softly. He deepened it with his tongue, Duo happily obliging and enjoyed aver minute of it closing his eyes.

Duo opened his eyes when he felt a tear hit his cheek. Heero's eyes where closed but the tears where still slipping threw. Duo pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Heero pulled Duo into a tight hug.

"I had been so scared. I didn't think It was possible for me to ever feel like that. After going threw the war and not caring what happened. I thought you were undefeatable, and I was too. It was just the way things were. But then the war ended, I think that was when I was able to admit to myself the feelings I had for you, but it still had me a little more then worried, so I never said anything. And then on the verge was being able to, you disappear. Those men took you away from me.

"I took the case, even though Une had said that I shouldn't I did. And I looked everywhere. I used every skill I knew, I hated every computer system, and I still couldn't find you. Then they found you're body, or the one that they thought was you. I truly thought you where dead. I broke down, my heart felt like it had been shot a million times. But at the same time I knew it wasn't you. I couldn't accept that you were dead. But you were.

"Then I got that phone call that night, saying that the body had been a fake. And I started looking again. But G had covered his track so well that it was impossible. It took Ely to come into the PHQ to tell us…" Heero was sobbing now. Duo wrapped his arms tighter around Heero and buried his head into Heero's neck. "But I have you know…and I'll never let you go again."

-------

I know I know…where's the lemon….well there is none, not yet anyway. ,,but there will be…maybe, depends on who many people what one, lol. Anyway hope you liked, hope you like the OOC-Heero...Does everyone realize that i don't like to be all slow like this for too long, makes me feel like i'm going nowhere and that soon, very soon, something will happen that will cause chaos and distruction...just thought you all should know.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: same as always.

Sorry about the long wait, but I went to Arizona for a vacation, and got shitty drunk, lol. Anyway here is the next chapter. Oh and the thing with Heero having a tail, he doesn't, I meant to type in thigh, sorry bout that guys. Thanks for the reviews though. And any reviews are welcome as long as there not flames, I'm sorry about my typos, i hate to admit it but i do have a huge problem with Their and there, and where and were, but if you have read my other stories then you know that i am slowly but surely getting better with them. I do re-read my chapter, but i get so caught up in the story that i just read the words how their suppose to go not how they are. You know what i mean, i hope. So please just bare with me, i am trying to get this write...haha just kidding, i mean right. lol, i made a funny...um...just read, and enjoy, and review...please.

Chp 11

Duo woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked around the bed a little surprised to find himself alone. 'How did Heero get out of bed, without me knowing?' he asked himself and stood up. That was as far as his thought went as the smell of the bacon, eggs, and potatoes filled his nose. He liked his lips and headed towards the kitchen. Very quietly he entered the room and watched Heero cooking. He smiled and snuck up behind Heero. He was just about to scare the unknowing boy when Heero turned on his and pulled him into his arms.

"Thought you could sneak up on me huh." Heero said, kissing him lightly.

"How did you know I was there?" Duo pouted.

"I know how stealthy you were before this change. And to tell you the truth I didn't realize you were that close." Heero said. "Plus I had my training too." He smiled and gently pushed Duo away. "Set the table, will ya." Duo stuck his tongue out playfully but set the table like he was told.

"Do you really have to go back to work today?" Duo asked. Heero came over with the dishes of food.

"Unfortunately." Heero said and smiled. He had found during the fourth day of Duo being here that he would prefer to stay home and play with Duo all day, rather then go to work and follow orders. That had almost scared Heero senseless. He had even called Trowa to talk to him about it. Quatre had even interrupted them to explain that normal people didn't like work. Heero of course explained that he never liked it, but had simple been a way of life to him. Quatre and Trowa of course had both smiled at Heero's comment and that lead to Heero laughing. But like Heero had said, unfortunately he had to work or they starved.

"Can I go to work with you….PLEASE!" Duo begged. Heero hesitated. Then he sighed.

"Yes, but you have to promise that you will stay close to me and listen to what I say." Heero said.

"I always do…stay close anyway." Duo said with a smile.

So the two of them ate there breakfast and then got ready for work. Once in the car Duo had his head out the window laughing at the wind tugging on his hair.

"I thought cats hated car rides." Heero said, smiling at the sight of Duo.

"This kitty does." Duos tail smacked Heero playfully.

"Well pull your head back in." Heero said. Duo listened and looked at Heero questioningly. "We are almost there." Heero said, Duo smiled and started pushing the buttons on Heero's dash board. The radio went on and he stopped listening to the sounds, but it wasn't music so he tried to change it.

"Why won't this play music?" Duo said.

"Because it's for dispatch….Duo what are you doing?" Heero asked as Duo was now crawling into the back seat.

'Nothing." Duo said. Heero heard the window go down and he rolled his eyes but smiled. A few minutes later Heero pulled into his spot.

--------

"Duo?" Trowa said seeing the boy coming into the building.

"Hi Trowa." Duo said cheerfully. Heero pushed Duo down into his desk chair.

"Stay here." He said to him, kissing him on the forehead. "Black?" He asked Trowa. Trowa nodded. Heero left to get them coffee.

Duo saw the computer in front of him and couldn't help but turn it on. Trowa watched with a lifted eye brow as Duo quickly hacked into Heero's computer, then froze at what he just thought. Duo, who had lost his memory, been physically altered, had just hacked into HEERO YUY's computer in less then a minute.

"Duo?" Trowa said. Duo looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Did Heero tell you his password?" Trowa asked.

"No." Duo said. He took his hands away from the keyboard. "Was I suppose to ask first?" Duo said. Trowa shrugged and shook his head.

"I know Heero uses a number and letter code that is incredible difficult to break, I also know he changes it every night, so how is it you knew it?" Trowa asked.

"Um…" Duo thought for a moment then shrugged. Heero came back a moment later and handed Trowa his coffee and turned to Duo and froze at the sight of Duo typing away on the keyboard. His computer opening different programs that Heero had put codes on for the protection of viable information.

"Duo?" Heero said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Heero asked.

"Freeing you're computer of spy wear. You had a back door virus, there the easiest to miss and only happen with you receive e-mails. It'll make you're computer run three times faster. (1)

"Oh." Heero said, still a little surprised that Duo was easily getting into his computer. Then he had an idea. "Duo can you get into any computer?" Heero asked. "Or is it just mine?"

"Any computer. I can access any files from anywhere through the net also."

"I know you don't like talking about them Duo, but can you access the G or J's files?" Duo froze for a moment and then nodded, opening the net he typed away for a good five minutes. Heero watched as Duo worked.

"What information do you want. They had thousands of files, I have the blue prints for reconstruction of DNA and RNA, bone transformation and or recreation…"

"All of it, just download it to this disc." Heero said, putting the disc into the computer. Duo did as he was told and handed the files over to Heero, but he didn't let go of the disc.

"I don't want to change back." He said seriously.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but we have three of them in custody and this can make a case against them. Gene splicing without ones consent, and kidnapping are illegal, what they did to you was wrong." Heero said kneeling down in front of Duo. Duo smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

Trowa smiled at the sight in front of him. Heero was showing emotions in public, and feelings for his little neko.

Eric watched from the other side of the room, disgust on his face.

"What's you're problem?" Another preventor asked. Eric pointed towards Heero and Duo.

"This is disgusting. I always looked up to Heero for being so emotionless. The bastard wouldn't let anything phase him. Then the little bitch disappears and Heero practically lost his mind. I have told Heildi time and again that Duo was nothing but street trash, but she shrugs it off, saying that he's a good honest friend and that she loves him with all her heart, she claims it's a sister-brother relation ship. But look at him Tommy, he's a freak now. Yet everyone still likes him." Tommy laughed.

"Jealous much?" He said.

"Look!" Eric said, pointing around the room. Everyone was admiring Heero and Duo who where now arguing lightly over computer passwords and there level of security.

"What? There cute together. I think Heero and Duo both deserve a little happiness after what they have been through." Tommy said.

"If they fuck each other then it would be considered bestiality, and that is against the law." Eric said with a disgusted smirk.

"That is a nasty thing to say Eric, and no it wouldn't Duo it not an animal. He just has a tail and ears." Tommy said, getting slightly mad. He knew people had there differences, and that Eric had grown up in a very traditional house. When Trowa and Quatre had gotten hitched Eric had been in a bad mood to find out he was working with a gay man.

"I've read the files, he's got the eyes, the mouth, and the claws of a cat too."

"Yeah and he can also smell better then anyone else, point is he is still a human, and probably more of a man then you ever would be." Tommy said with a glare and walked off. Eric was shocked for a but recovered quickly.

"This has got to stop." He whispered, he left the building early that day. (2)

-----

"So are you and Quat coming over for dinner tonight.?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded.

"Yeah, though Quatre wants to make a huge deal about it, so he's invited Wufei and the girls." Trowa said.

"The girls?" Duo asked.

"Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Heildi, Sally, Une, and Noin, and I think he's invited Zechs and Eric also." Heero sighed in response.

"Maybe we should make is a potluck then I don't think I can cook 'that' much in three hours." Heero said.

"That's a good idea, their all from different countries, what if they brought something from there. We can make Sushi Heero." Duo said his eyes lightly up at the thought of having fish. Trowa smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Quatre said. Duo turned to see the blond boy and jumped on him.

"Hell-ooo Kitty Quat." Duo said. Quatre laughed at the name.

"I'm not the one with a tail Duo." Quatre said. Duo just smiled at him. "The potluck sounds good though, I'll let every one know." Duo climbed back into Heero's lap and started playing a game on the computer. Quatre turned to Trowa. "Ready, love?" He asked. Trowa nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Got a ride today Trowa?" Heero asked.

"Cars in the shop, and I hate those damn limos." Trowa said. Heero laughed and said good bye. Duo waved to them.

-------

Hope you liked, and Eric is a bastard, really, I don't know why Heildi likes him. just to let everyone know, the next chapter of Zoophilia should be up soon, it's been hard for me to work on it, and i'm sorry for all it's fans, i truly am. But i am working on it and the Sholears:)

1 (Obviously I made this up)

2 (dun-dun-duuuuuun)


	12. Chapter 12

-1Warnings: Mild Language, Mean Eric, LEMON!!!!!!

Chp 12

Duo was frantically running around the house, making sure everything was in place, and nothing was dirty. Heero was laughing silently to himself at Duo's excited ness. He knew the neko-Duo wasn't afraid of the house being too messy for his guest, this was Duo we are talking about after all, but he needed something to do to calm his excitement until the guest arrived. Heero on the other hand, while amused at Duo's actions, was currently busing himself with cooking Sushi, all types ranging from Aburage, fried tofu pouches prepared by cooking in sweet cooking sake, soy sauce, and water, to Yakinori, toasted seaweed. He already had to make an entirely new plate of Maki, marbled tuna roll, after Duo and snuck off with the entire plate, which was enough to feed at least ten people.

"Their HERE!" Duo yelled running toward the door. Heero looked up, surprised he hadn't heard the door bell, then the door bell rang. Duo flung the door to reveal Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine. "Hel-loooo." Duo said, hugging Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine.

"I see you are excited Duo." Quatre said with a smile. Duo nodded a couple hundred times and bound back into the house.

"Where's Heero." Trowa asked caring a large bag with him.

"He's in the kitchen." Duo said, pointing into the direction of said room.

"I'll see if he needs any assistance." Trowa said stepping in that direction.

"Good luck, he won't let me help." Duo said, faking a pout.

"That's probably because you ate an entire plate of Maki." Heero said from the kitchen. Duo stuck out his tongue and smiled.

"But it was SOOOOOOOOO good." Duo said. The three guest laughed at Duo and Heero's actions. Trowa went into the kitchen and Duo lead Quatre and Catherine to the living room, where they started talking.

It took an hour for everyone to arrive. Heldi showed up with Eric, who Duo greeted kindly, kissing Heldi on the cheek, completely missing Eric's disgust. Duo moved to give Eric a hug but the man stepped away with a forced smile. Duo just shrugged and lead them into the living room with the others. Next was Relena, and Dorothy. Relena's husband couldn't make it due to a problem in the office. She greeted Duo with a hug and pinched his ears playfully. He swatted at her hands just as playfully. Dorothy settled with a slight bow of the head and followed him to the living room. Une, Noin, Wufei, and Zechs, or Wind and he was trying to get everyone to call him, but it wasn't sticking, were the last to arrive. Really, only Heero could pull off the code name thing. Duo was surprised a bit to get a hug from Une, but he hugged her back along with Noin, Wufei, and Zechs, leading them into the kitchen.

Dinner that night was the best. Heero had made twenty different sushi dishes,. Quatre brought an appetizer dish of Salatat Bathinjan, an Arab dish made with eggplant, with olive oil, garlic cloves, crushed hot peppers, and lemon juice. Trowa and Catherine had joined together to simple make a dissert which was in the freezer now, a nice vanilla ice cream with espresso and cinnamon, called Affogato. And that is just to name a few of the dishes they had.

So now they currently sat in the living room telling stories and laughing at jokes. The only one not laughing or talking was Eric.

"Is there something wrong?" Duo asked the man.

"Can we leave Heldi?" He asked, ignoring Duo. Heero narrowed his eyes and watched Eric closely.

"I want to stay and hang out with my friends Eric." Heldi said firmly, rolling her eyes and turning back to Duo and the others.

"Heldi I want to leave now." Eric said.

"What's the hurry Eric?" Heero asked, still glaring.

"I have work tomorrow?" He lied.

"No you don't." Une said firmly.

"Fine I just don't want to be here any more." He snarled.

"Eric Duo is-." Heldi started.

"A freak." Eric finished. "And so is Heero for loving such a creature." Duo's ears pinned to his head and he bowed his head. Heero wrapped an arm around him and so did Quatre.

"Eric!" Heldi snapped. "Duo is my friend. Get use to it or get out." She said firmly.

"Then you need to choose between me and Duo." Eric said. Heldi lifted an eye brow.

"Oh is that so?" Heldi asked.

"Yeah it is.' he said with a smug look.

"Bu-bye." Heldi said to Eric. Eric's face dropped.

"You choose a gay little cat faggot over me.!" Eric didn't know what happen but he soon found himself pinned to the ground with not only Heero, but Wufei and Trowa standing over him. Heero's foot was painfully pushing into his chest and he could feel one of his eyes swelling, blood running from his mouth, and a sharp pain in his arm.

"How dare you." Heero snarled at him. "Duo liked you as a friend. He has never harmed you in any way, and you dare call him names, in his own house none the less.

"Get off me." Eric growled, though he feared for his life. Heero removed his foot.

"Get out of our house." He said firmly. Eric grabbed the keys from Heldi and left. Unknowing to him that Monday morning would find him with no job.

Heero knelt down in front of Duo. "Are you okay?" Heero asked. Duo nodded and looked up at Heero with a soft smile.

"Duo I am so sorry." Heldi said sitting next to Duo.

"It's okay Heldi." He said assuring. "I'm sorry I caused you to break up with him." Duo said softly.

"You didn't, he asked me to choose and I did, and if I had the option again, I would do the same thing over and over again, Duo." She said. "Plus he's an ass." Duo smiled at her. Trowa disappeared for a few minutes with Catherine they returned with desert in there hands and soon the evening was back on a happier track. Eric long forgotten.

-------

After saying their goodbyes Duo and Heero turned in for the night. Duo laid stretched out on his back, waiting for Heero to finished turning off the lights. Heero crawled into bed and leaned over Duo, kissing him lightly, like he did every night. But he didn't lay down, instead he looked at Duo.

"I'm sorry." Heero said kissing him again. 

"Stop apologizing for someone else Heero." Duo said pulling Heero into a firm kiss. Duo took a dare. He ran his hand lightly under Heero's loose night shirt and ran just the tips of his fingers down.

"Duo." Heero breathed out. Duo reached up and kissed him again. Heero gave in and started kissing Duo passionately. His tongue slipped into Duo's mouth, running along the sharp teeth, playing with Duo's slightly spiked, rough tongue. Duo moaned into the kiss and Heero felt it run threw his body. He pulled away slowly and started kissing along Duo's jaw line making his way to his ear. He kissed the black furred, pointed Ear, giving the other the same treatment and smiled when they twitched a bit.

Heero gasped slightly when he felt Duo kissing his neck. Licking it with his rough tongue. Heero's fingers worked on Duo's button up shirt, he moved down and kissed the skin as it was revealed. He felt Duo arching his back slightly, his chest vibrating in a slightly purring that was steadily growing louder. Duo's hands pulled Heero's shirt over his head and his hands ran along Heero's firm, toned skin.

With Duo's shirt unbuttoned Heero covered one of his nipples with his mouth, nibbling on it softly before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

"Heero!" Duo moaned. Heero smiled against Duo's skin and moved lower. Loving the sound of Duo purring and moaning his name in pleasure. He dipped his tongue into Duo's navel a few times, causing Duo's back to arch up a little more. One of Heero's hand worked it's way up Duo's thigh.

"Oh gawd Heero." Duo moaned as Heero's hand slipped into this boxers and gripped his erection . Duo bucked his hips into Heero's hand. Heero pulled away only to pull both of their boxers away. Duo sat up and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Please, Heero…I want you." He breathed., he rolled onto his stomach and lifted his tail to make his point clear.

Heero smiled and laid on top of Duo kissing him passionately and reaching into his bedside table for his lubricant. He put a gracious amount on his fingers and gentle pushed one into Duo's entrance. Duo moaned and his tail wrapped around Heero's waist. After a few moments he had a second finger, moving his fingers to prepare Duo, and finding Duo's prostate. Duo moaned again. When Duo was ready he added a third.

"Heero please!" Duo begged. Heero pulled his fingers out and once again laid over Duo, kissing the boys shoulder and he pushed himself into Duo slowly, until he was fully in. He pulled out and trust in a little harder finding Duo's prostrated. His hand snaked around and gripped Duo's erection. As his thrust grew harder and faster so did their breathing and Heero's hand on Duo's erection.

Heero stiffened and cried out Duo's name as he climaxed. Bringing Duo over the edge with him, causing Duo to come on the sheets and Heero's hand. They collapsed onto the bed panting taking a few minutes to gather themselves before Heero was able to pull himself out of Duo. Without a word he picked Duo up and took him into his room, curling up in the mass of pillows with him, where they both feel asleep in each others arms.

-----

Yeah a lemon, and I think I'm getting better with my There and Theirs and my where and were. Hope you all enjoyed. 


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chp 13

Three weeks had passed since the potluck dinner. A routine had been put into the lives of Heero and Duo. Every morning Heero would cook breakfast, Duo would get the paper from the front yard and they would sit down and enjoy it together, Heero of course reading the more important stuff while Duo laughed at the funnies. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Duo would go to work with Heero and help out around the office with filing and computer work. Tuesday and Thursday, Duo would stay home and keep himself busy on occasion going with Quatre, or Relena to go shopping or have a lunch together. When Duo didn't go to work with Heero, Heero would come home and have lunch with Duo, if he could. Evening were spent eating dinner together, playing, and finishing up with whatever work Heero had left over from that day.

On Saturdays Heero would take Duo out for the whole day, shopping for food, or just sitting at the park. Sundays where spent together at home watching movies and enjoying each others company. It was a simple, happy life for the both of them.

Duo was currently hope by himself, a Thursday with nothing to do. He was sitting on the couch enjoying his favorite TV show, something about four old women, that Heero had said he was surprised was STILL on the air. Golden Girls.

Duo's ears perked up from head, his eyes opened and he mildly wondered when he had fallen asleep. He heard a car door shut and looked at the clock and smiled. If Heero would be home today for lunch, now would be the time.

He bounced off the couch and headed for the front door, then froze. Listening closely. There were more then one thing wrong with this. First Heero always came in and out threw the garage. Very rarely did he ever use the front door. Secondly the person who was coming was trying to hard to be quiet. Eyes eyed widened slightly and his ears pinned back, there was more then one person outside.

"Get the door open." One whispered. Duo looked around frantically and took off down the hall. If he needed to protect himself he would need the element of surprise on his side. He hide under the bed in the master bed room and waited listening closely.

"He's got to be in here somewhere, keep your eyes open, and consider him armed." Duo growled quietly. He knew that voice belonged to Eric. But why was Eric in his home. He winced slightly when he heard the TV hit the ground. He listened as the men destroyed the place. In the back of his head he wondered how mad Heero was going to be at the mess and whether he would be able to clean most of it before he came home.

He readied himself as he heard someone coming closer. It was Eric, he could smell him, hear him breathing. His claws ready Duo moved out from under the bed and in the direction of the door as it swung open. Out of pure luck, Eric fell on his butt only managing to get a large and rather deep scratch on his chest.

"Get out of here." Duo growled, giving Eric a chance to keep his life. Duo heard the others coming. He looked up and say that there were four other men, each running down the hall, which wasn't very long to begin with. While Duo was looking up, Eric took his chance and swiped Duo's feet out form under him. His eyes widened as Duo threw his body backwards in the motion, landing on his hands, in a back hand spring and then landed back on his feet. In the same motion charged forward and over Eric to one of the mean, sinking his claws into the shoulder. The motion bringing the man to the ground with Duo on top of him.

Duo moved again, swiping at a mans leg, bringing him down as he other hand when for the mans jugular, slicing it open deeply and spilling his blood over the clean carpet and walls.

"Shoot him, damnit." Eric said finally pulling himself to his feet. Duo went after him jumping onto him and pinning him to the ground when something sharp pinched the back of his neck. He froze and reached back to pull out a tranquilizer dart. His mind only had time to think 'not again' before he collapsed on top of Eric. "You could have done that while you were running down the hall." Eric said dryly, pushing Duo off him.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied with the half man half cat thing." The man said sarcastically. Eric glared and him and worked on Binding Duo's hands together tightly, making sure he couldn't move his fingers at all, then did the same to his feet. He ducted taped his mouth shut and picked Duo up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Just shut up, and lets get out of here." He said. The men did as they where told and left quickly, throwing Duo into the back seat with the man who had shot him. Eric was in the drivers seat and the third man, the one who had been knocked onto his back got into the passengers seat, having his gun ready in case they needed it.

"Why do we need him alive, wouldn't it just be better if we killed him?" The man in the passengers seat asked.

"No. I want Heero to suffer." He said darkly.

"Why, I mean the guy did nothing to you." The man said. Eric glared at him.

"It is none of you're business why, I'm paying you good money, so keep your mouth shut." Eric growled.

"Whatever man, but if we go down we are taking you with us." he said warningly.

"No one will ever know you two were involved." He said. He pointed his gun at the man and fired, blood splattering onto the window.

"Hey man, what the fuck you doin'?" The man in the back said. Eric pulled his gun on him and shot him between the eyes.

"Getting rid of witnesses." He said with a smile. Knowing full well that they only reason they had found Duo in the first place was because of that old lady.

-----

Heero pulled into the drive way and stopped. He could see the front door and it was wide open. He got out of his car and headed for the front door, stopping cold when he saw the mess inside. Everything lay spread across the room, broken, or shattered.

"Duo!" He called out, stepping into the house. There was no answer. He headed for the kitchen but the body in black laying in the blood smeared hall grabbed his attention before he could make it there. He ran down the hall and turned the body over, relieved to find it wasn't Duo. He let out a shaky breath and moved into the bed room. "DUO!" He called once more. But there was no answer.

"Not again, please not again." He whispered to himself, pulling his phone out and dialing Quatre's number.

"Winner estates."

"Quatre, please." He said calmly though he felt like he wanted to go on a murderous rampage.

"Quatre, speaking."

"Is Duo over there with you?" Heero asked, hoping that Duo was indeed there.

"No, why what happened?" He asked his voice nervous now.

"He's gone." Heero said calmly. "Someone took him." He voice broke at that.

"Heero, it's okay, well find him." Quatre said, staying calm.

"You don't understand Quatre. There is blood everywhere and there is a dead man in my hall way. Some one TOOK HIM." Heero said. Heero's eyes fell on the familiar tranquilizer dart. His eyes narrowed and he hung up the phone, crushing it in his bare hands. He got back into his car and peeled out of the drive way. He had three very old men to talk to.

-----

Duo grunted in pain as Eric tossed him to the ground. His eyes widened and he looked up at the man before him. The old man reached down and pulled the tape off of Duo's mouth roughly with his clawed hand.

"No." Duo whispered trying to back away from the man.

"Good job Eric, I didn't think you had it in you." Eric smiled at the old man.

'More proof that you should have made me a Gundam Pilot rather then Heero." He said.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. If you had tried to catch Heero you would be dead. I hope you didn't leave any signs of taking Duo yourself or you might already be dead." He said with a smiled. Eric's eyes widened.

"No…no." Eric said trying to remember.

"Idiot." Duo said under his breath. Eric kicked him hard in the gut.

"What did you say?" He yelled.

"I said you are an idiot. That dart you used was the same one they used before. I bet you left it in the house." Duo sneered at him. Eric paled and looked up at the man. "You're a fool. Heero will find me, and we'll both kill you, slowly." He spat out. This time the old man kicked him in the gut.

"Shut up, Duo. You have been very bad, you will be punished for it." He said. Duo's ears fell and he looked away from the men, gasping for air and curling up around his hurt stomach.

J motioned for Eric to pick Duo up and to follow him. Eric did as he was told, though he feared for his life more now then he ever had before.

-------

O.O Didn't expect that now did you. Now some of you may be wondering how he survived, well you will all find out soon enough. Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

-1I know I put G (mushroom guy right?) but I meant for J (Heero's old guy?) to come back. I will change it soon. Thanks for all the reviews guys, there really up lifting.

Chp 14

Heero entered the interrogating room with a determined glare set on his face. Three men sat there, S, O, H, looking at Heero with mild interest. Heero didn't waist any time.

"I want to know who else is working for you fools, and where they are keeping Duo." Heero commanded slamming his fist into the stainless steal table.

"There is no one else working for us." O said, sitting forward slightly.

"These are your tranquilizers, am I right?" Heero asked, tossing the thing onto the table in front of the men.

"Yes. I designed them specially for the Gundam pilots." S said with a smile.

"I found this in my house, and Duo's blood is on it. So I want to know how that can be possible." He said.

"Well you do only have three of us in custody, 01." H said, lifting an eye brow.

"J and G are both dead, I watched them die this time." Heero said.

"You also saw us all blow up as well, did you not?"

"Are you telling me that their alive?" Heero asked, still glaring a threat of death at the men.

"It is a possibility. You would be amazed at how durable J and G are."

"It's not possible. I cracked G skull open, I snapped his neck, emptied my gun, and most of Trowa's into his body. There is now way he is alive. And I beat J to death. Not to mention the building blew up." Heero said.

"We all survived one explosion, and J is more metal then he is man, now." O said with a smirk.

"Do you have another place that you operate from?" Heero asked. He would have to think that J was possibly alive. It was the only lead they had right now. And it was a hell of a lot better then the last time.

"We all have our places Heero. But you could probably find it better and faster then we could." H said. "J has always been secretive to us."

Heero growled and left the room, going back to his desk, where a large panda sat waiting for him. He smiled sadly at it and turned on his computer.

"Heero you should take a break." Wufei said.

"No."

"You're not going to be able to find him or help him if you're tired and half starved." Trowa added.

"Hn." Heero said, typing quickly. "Either help me or leave me alone." He said. Wufei and Trowa shook their heads. Trowa picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Quatre, would you bring some food and coffee, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." He said.

-----

Duo was sleeping with his head resting in his arms. His wrist chained together and held by a chain that was attached to the ceiling. He was sitting on his knees, his tail wrapped around him. His naked body was shaking from the cold and the pain the centered around his back. His breath came in hitched gasps from his screaming, and crying at the mercy of J's whip. The collar that Heero had gotten for him lay broken and blood stained next to him, while a shock collar had been put back in place.

The door slid open and Duo jerked awake. He couldn't see who had entered the room, since he couldn't move from his position. But by the smell he could tell it was Eric.

"Are you happy?" Duo asked, hatred in his voice.

"Mostly." Duo could hear the smile in his voice.

"J has asked me to clean you're wounds for you." He said with a little of a laugh in his voice. Duo's body was shaking harder and he felt Eric knell down behind him. Duo felt slight relief when cool water poured down his back, stinging slightly. But his relief was short lived when Eric applied something else. Duo choked back a cry and buried his head in his arms. "He told me to tell you that this is the second to last part of your punishment, you will be starting your training again tomorrow. You're last punishment will be to kill Heero." Eric said with a smile.

"No." Duo forced out. Eric didn't say anything, he just applied the ointments, which he knew had a salt base and would hurt like hell.

Once he was down he dabbed Duo's back dry with the towel he had brought and wrapped his arms around Duo with a smirk. His lips near Duo's ears.

"I will be there to watch you kill the one you love Duo, and you will enjoy it. You will no longer feel his hands on you're skin, or his lips." Eric said his hands roaming over Duo's body. Duo tried to jerk away but his back was still stinging and the chains weren't helping.

"I won't." He said back.

"Oh but you'll have no choice. J's going to erase your memory again." He said with a laugh. Before Eric knew what was happening Duo's sharp teeth sank into his jaw. His top teeth were in Eric's mouth threw Eric's bottom lip, but it was his bottom teeth that had the damaging target, they were lodged into his lower jaw, they had just missed a vital blood vein. If Duo's mouth had been any bigger or his head turned just slightly, Eric would have been dead now. Eric was screaming and tried to pull away. Mimicking a dog rather then a cat, Duo shook his head violently, ripping Eric's skin.

Once Eric finally got away his whole lower jaw of a mess of loose skin and dripping blood. Duo's mouth was also bloody. He spat the blood out towards Eric, and glared at him.

"You'll pay for that mistake you little freak." He snapped out. Duo just smirked at him as if daring him to hurt him. Seeing the fear in Eric's eyes his smirk grew.

"What, are you afraid to pet the little kitty Eric? Afraid it might bite?" Duo said. "Only Heero can touch me, don't you try it again, or I'll do a lot more damage then that." He growled. There was a chuckle and Duo stiffened slightly.

"Very good Duo. If you keep this up, I might let you keep your memories as a treat." J said. A cell phone went off and Eric pulled it out.

"Hello." He said calmly, hiding the fear and pain in his voice. "Can't you mail it to me?" He asked. "I don't want to go back to the offices to get a stupid cup." He yelled. Duo's ears picked up the voice on the other line.

"NOIN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You fool." J said, backhanded Eric and stepping on the phone crushing it. "We need to get out of here. Start packing up the equipment." J said.

------

Noin knew better then to waist her own time in shock, she stood and ran into Heero and Trowa's office.

"Eric has Duo." She said quickly. Heero froze in his typing.

"Eric?" He asked.

"There was another, but I couldn't make out who it was, an old sounding voice." She said.

"J." Was all Heero said. Those idiot had been right.

"Can you get a location of Eric's cell phone?" Trowa asked.

"Of course. All Preventors phones have tracking devices in case of emergencies. Except Heero's of course, he keeps removing them." She said rolling her eyes and leaving the office. Heero and Trowa followed her. "It won't matter if it's on or off, or even broken, the tracking devise in microscopic and is always working." She said with a smile. The idea had been hers and even Une had been reluctant to use it.

"We need to hurry." Heero said.

-----

Hope you all enjoyed. Specially the treatment Eric has gotten and will soon be getting. Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chp 15

"So they're still in there?" Trowa asked coming up to Heero who was currently sitting in the back of bread delivery van. Workers around them busied themselves with pretending to be arguing with the owner of the bakery.

"Hai. There's movement, looks like they're getting ready to move. J is slowing down in his old age." Heero said with a smirk. Watching the screen before him. They had sent in a small fly like camera. Something Heero had gotten out of the movies and had insisted on using. It was a good idea and he was a little surprised that it had not been formally used yet. Heero himself was manning the little spy bug, using his key board to send instructions. "There." He said. The camera fell on Eric and J who were currently arguing by the looks of it. Heero dully noted to put sound on the fly next time he got a chance.

"What's wrong with Eric's jaw?" Wufei asked, he was currently sitting next to Heero in the van. Heero zoomed the camera in and all three had to hold back smiles seeing that bandaged jaw and focus on the situation at hand. Heero narrowed his eyes, as he controlled the flying camera. Coming into a pitch black room. He switched the camera's mode to night vision. (1)

-----

"Stupid Eric." Duo grumbled pulling against the chains as hard as he could. His back was still hurting but at least it was bearable. He could hear J and Eric arguing about the speed and efficiency of the men Eric had hired. Not to mention the reliability of them. "Stupid J….STUPID CHAINS!!!" He huffed out a breath and rested his head on his arms.

-----

"I'm coming Duo." Heero said softly. Wufei and Trowa pretended like they didn't hear him. Heero watched for a few more seconds as Duo struggled against the chains again. "I'm going in." Heero said simple, stepping out from the back of the delivery van and walking towards the building.

"Heero, you can't just walk in there." Wufei protested.

"Watch me." Heero said simple. "Stay out here." He ordered. He pulled his gun.

"What is he doing?" Une said, coming up to Trowa and Wufei.

"He's going in." Wufei said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the fly's control computer.

"WHAT! He can't go in by himself." Une said, she started towards him, but Trowa stopped her.

"I think Heero wants to take care of this himself." He told her.

"I don't care. He has a job and responsibilities. You are not Gundam pilots anymore." She said, and it made sense, to a sane person. But this was Heero and inside the building was J, and there was a history there and a present matter that could effect the futures of Duo and Heero.

"I think he should take care of this himself. He will let us know if he needs help, he has gotten use to the fact that he has a partner and a whole team of Preventors to count on to have his back." Wufei said.

"I know you were involved in the war, and that J's doings have effected everyone in some way shape or form, but not as much as it has on Heero's life and now Duo's." Trowa explained. Une sighed and crossed her arms.

"You two keep a watch on the situation, if it looks like he needs help do not hesitate." She ordered. They both nodded and turned back to the truck.

-----

Heero easily entered the room, seeing as there were no guards or anyone to really pay him much attention, he had simple just walked in. J was in the room and he seemed to be waiting for him. Heero pointed the gun at his chest.

"Are you go to kill me. The man who gave you a life?" J asked, Heero smirked.

"A life?" He asked. "Trained me to be an emotionless bastard. To only focus on the missions at hand and to kill myself when I felt that all else had failed. No J, Duo gave me a life, and I won't let you or any one else take that from me." He said his voice cold.

"You're twenty one years old Heero, do you really think that you have what it take to kill me?" J asked though the fear in his eyes was there and he was looking for a way out. "After five years, do you think you still have what it takes." Heero started laughing.

"You have grown senile in you're old age." He said with a smile. J froze where he was a little shocked that Heero was smiling the way he was.

"You know," he started again. "It was you I was truly after in the first place, but when they brought Duo to me I figured it was for the best." He said with a sneer. Heero glared and pulled the trigger.

-----

Duo's head shot up when the door opened and someone rushed in. He had just managed to free his legs and was still working on his hands. He turned to see Eric holding a gun pointed at him. Duo's ears went back and his tail dropped.

"I'm going to kill you. I will ruin Heero's life." He said. "He has gotten everything. He had a chance at Relena, wealth, and fame, but dropped it. He got to pilot wing, he got to be the damn HERO! But not this time. This time he won't be able to save you.!" He hissed.

"Eric you are-" Duo tried.

"SHUT UP!" Eric screamed hitting Duo across the face with the gun. Duo fell to his knees, only managing to stay up because of the chain still attached to the ceiling. Eric fired the gun, causing Duo to wince. The chain fell and landed next to Duo. Eric had shot the chain. Duo looked up at him and saw the gun pointed at his forehead.

Duo took in a shaking breath and starred at Eric, not about to show his own fear and look away. Duo did however close his eyes when Eric pulled the trigger. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"You damn fucking bastard." Duo opened his eyes to see Heero punching Eric in the face multiple times.

"Heero." Duo said with a wincing smile. He hand clutching his bleeding shoulder. Heero punched Eric once more then moved over to Duo. He helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling Duo's hand away and checking the wound. There was no exit wound which meant that the bullet was lodged inside Duo's shoulder. There was a moan behind them and Heero turned to see Eric reaching for his gun. He ran towards him, but Eric managed to hit Heero in the face with the weapon, just hard enough to knock him back a few feet. He pointed the gun at Heero, who froze.

"I hate you." Eric said in a cold voice.

"I don't care." Heero said just as cold.

Eric pulled the trigger and Heero closed his eyes in reflex. But instead of feeling a bullet pierce his skin he felt a slim body push up against his own. He opened his eyes and found Duo clutching onto his shirt, his face twisted with pain.

"Duo!" Heero said in shock. He lifted his head when he saw movement and saw Eric reloading his gun. He quickly pulled his own gun out and shot Eric between the eyes. As Eric fell to the ground Heero looked back down at Duo, seeing Duo's eyes roll and his body went limp in Heero's arms.

-----------

The End…..just kidding….had you didn't I?

(1) I want cool toys.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chp 16

"Duo!" Heero said in shock. He lifted his head when he saw movement and saw Eric reloading his gun. He quickly pulled his own gun out and shot Eric between the eyes. As Eric fell to the ground Heero looked back down at Duo, seeing Duo's eyes roll and his body went limp in Heero's arms.

"Duo!!" Heero cried out. He automatically brought his fingers to Duo's neck. There was still a pulse. "Hold on, Duo, hold on." Heero said, cradling Duo in his arms and leaving the room.

Heero carried Duo's limp body in his arms, the chain still attached to Duo's wrist dragged on the ground. They passed J who was lying on the ground a three bullet wounds one in the left eye and two in the throat. Heero could feel the blood soaking through his shirt. The only thing going through his mind was to get Duo to someone who could help him, praying to a god he didn't believe in and hoping beyond anything else that Duo would be okay.

Wufei and Trowa meet Heero just out side the door. The men Eric had hired lay on the ground handcuffed and being read their rights. Heero passed them. Ignoring the looks they gave them, the sad eyes and the disbelief. He heard Wufei falter slightly in reading the rights, and swallowed, hard.

Sally and a few other medics rushed to him a stretcher with them. Heero gently laid Duo down on the white stretcher. The whole time it seemed to take to long, as though time had stopped, or as if Heero was watching himself do it rather then actually doing it himself, an out of body experience.

But as they pushed Duo into the ambulance, everything came to Heero full speed. He watched the ambulance speed away the sirens blaring as loud as they could. Heero fell to his knees, his head bowed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Une, Noin, and Zechs didn't know what to do. They stood a distance away from Heero, knowing full well what the young man could do. Trowa and Wufei on the other hand were braver then the others and dared to get close. Trowa fell to his knees next to Heero and put a hand on his shoulder.

Heero lashed out, swinging towards Trowa, who dodged it and pulled Heero into a hug. Wufei then knelt down and wrapped his arms around Heero from behind. No one said anything for a while. Then Heero spoke up, his voice was quiet and distant.

"I don't know what I will do if I loose him." He whispered. He had been so close to suicide the first time. That phone call had been the only thing that saved him.

"Sally won't let him Heero. She has a love for all of us. She will do everything she can to help him." Wufei said.

After another minute they pulled apart and Trowa pulled Heero to his feet. Heero's eyes widened when Une pulled Heero into a hug. Someone who had once been his enemy. She pulled away and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"You should go to the hospital and wait for him. We can take care of the rest here-." Heero shoved passed Une when he saw J's body being pulled out of the building, still unmoving. Heero pulled his gun out again, and he was happy that not a single person stopped him from empting in into J's head. When his gun was empty he dropped it took a few deep breaths.

"Trowa, will you drive Heero to the hospital?" Une asked. Trowa nodded and both he and Heero got into one of the cars that wasn't blocked in by others and drove off. Trowa made sure to drive slower, give the hospital time to get Duo into the surgery before Heero went in there demanding to know his condition. Heero had the window down and his face was up to the wind, his eyes closed.

A small smile pulled on his lips as he remember Duo always liked to ride with his head out the window. He promised himself he wouldn't ever tell Duo no again.

"Stop beating yourself up." Trowa said firmly.

"I'm not." Heero said, opening his eyes to look at Trowa.

"Yes you are. You are blaming yourself for what happened and probably making promises which you won't keep. I know you too well Heero, and I know what it's like to be in love." Trowa said.

"You don't understand." Heero said. "Duo-."

"Won't die, I doubt we are going to get ride of him that easily." Trowa said with a smile. "We have all been shot before. Do you remember when Quatre almost killed me. He wouldn't let it go, he still doesn't. Or when Duo shot you…twice. We went threw a lot of shit during the war Heero. Duo was not left out in that."

"I know, but it's been so long, and Duo went to the scrap yard, then when he disappeared he was-."

"Trained all over again?" Trowa asked, finishing Heero's sentence. Heero sighed.

"I just hope he's okay." Heero said quietly.

"I know, we all do. And he will be, but you have to understand that what happen was not you're fault." Heero nodded and turned to face out the window again.

-----

Heero sat quietly, waiting for the doctors. Though it was not this way an hour ago, when he had demanded to know where Duo was. But Trowa had finally talked some logic into Heero and had given him some tea and a sandwich.

Quatre was sitting next to Trowa, there fingers laced. And Wufei had shown up shortly after Quatre, he sat on the other side of Heero with a comforting hand on his knee.

Heero just starred at the floor. He could hear the ticking clock above him, and whirling sound of the soda machine in the waiting room. He could hear the nurses walking and talking out side. He cursed those who were laughing quietly. But he said nothing. He waited and waited.

When the door opened to let Sally into the room, he still didn't look up, but he focused on listening to Sally.

"I did everything I could." She said. "He lost a grave amount of blood. I have him in ICU, but if you'd like, you can see him Heero." she said quietly. Heero nodded and stood to follow her. The others stayed seated, knowing full well that the intensive care unit could only allow one visitor at a time.

Heero followed Sally down the halls. He entered the room behind Sally and his eyes fell onto Duo. There was a large dark purple bruise across his face. His shoulder was wrapped in thick bandages and the left side of his chest, luckily away from his heart. Heero sighed a small sigh of relief and sat down next to Duo's bed.

Eric had been aiming for Heero's heart, but because Duo had jumped in front of the bullet facing Heero, it had hit the wrong side.

"The bullet pierced his lung, so he will need help breathing for a while. His shoulder should heal fine. He will have to stay here for a while Heero, and you're very lucky." She said warningly. Heero looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Those files that Duo was able to give you from J's computer…well they saved his life. His blood, it's different. It is not feline and it's not human but a complicated mixture of both. I had been trying to duplicate it and I finally did so about three days ago, I and a good a good amount of it, I'll need to keep an eye on his blood pressure and the such." She said. "The welts and cuts on his back should heal with minimal scaring." she added. Heero nodded and turned back to Duo. He gently took Duo's hand in his and felt the light responding.

-----

No this won't be a mpreg, yes I should be shot for shooting Duo twice, but I have a plan to make up for it. So don't shoot me yet. THANK YOU GUYS for all the reviews. I would personally thank all of you but I don't have time. Not if you want another chapter. Lol. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Oh and J is DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAY!!!!!!!!! PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay because of the reviews I have been given I have decided to make this story a mpreg. I agree and think it would be cute and necessary for the harsh ship I have put Heero and especially Duo through. Lol. Thank you guys for all the reviews. And if you don't want to read a Mpreg then this chapter in the end, the next chapter will start the new 'step' in there lives.

Chp 17

Heero jerked away, a movement from the bed had gathered his attention from sleep. He lifted his head off the bed, still sitting in the chair his fingers entwined with Duo's. He looked at Duo and ran his free hand threw his hair. Duo's slightly slitted eyes opened slowly and looked at Heero tiredly. He smiled weakly and his hand tightened around Heero's. Heero smiled back at him.

"Thank you." He said, leaning over to kiss Duo's forehead.

"I didn't want him to shoot you." Duo said in a whisper. He looked extremely exhausted and it would make sense, due to the pain medication. "I don't remember most of my passed…and I don't know which of my memories are real or fake. But I do know that this last month or so have been the best in my life." Duo said with a happily tired smile.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you again. Don't you ever do that to me again." Duo said a little firmly, but not in a mad way. Duo's smile grew so that his pointed teeth showed a bit. He closed his eyes.

"You don't leave me either." He whispered, his breathing slowed, indicating that he was asleep. Heero leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead again.

"Never." He whispered in Duo's large black pointed ears. "My little Neko."

Heero turned to face the door as the nurse came into the room quietly. She quietly checked Duo's vitals, writing down the blood pressure, heart beat rate, and oxygen intake, before leaving again with a nice smile towards Heero. Heero turned back towards Duo whose eyes where open again.

"Having a hard time sleeping?' Heero asked.

"I know they are trying to be quiet, but I can still hear them." He said. Heero smiled and carefully climbed into bed with Duo. He leaned back against the bed and Duo slowly climbed into Heero's arms, wincing in pain from his chest and shoulder. He laid so that he was resting his hands and head on Heero's chest, his legs straddled Heero's waist bent at the knees, his tail wrapped around Heero's leg. Duo was quickly asleep again, this time Heero's heart beat drowning out the other sounds.

-----

"I think it would be okay for him to go home today, just don't let him over work himself. Try not to play to much." Sally said, directing the last part at Duo. Duo pouted and nodded in agreement.

They had been in the hospital for a week now. Duo had been moved from ICU to just a regular room after the first night. He was moving a little better, but it still hurt, and he lost his breath easily. But his lung was healing nicely and the bullet wounds also in good condition.

Duo insisted on walking threw the halls himself and was waving to everyone. An old lady came up and hugged him tightly. She was small and skinny and carried behind her an IV bag and a breathing machine.

"You come and visit me you got that kitten." She said with a smile. "And I mean a visit, you best not come in this hospital with any more of these wounds." She said with a smile.

"You got it Maggie." He said with a smile and kissed the old lady on the cheek.

There were many more people who said a personal good bye to Duo. Even the staff said they would miss him. Duo promised them that he would come back to visit, and told them that he would come on his own free will and not on a stretcher. This caused many of them to laugh.

Once Duo was finally in the car he didn't miss a beat before his head was out of the window his braid whipping behind him. Heero smiled, but after a few minutes gave in to his own worries.

"Duo get your head back in here." He said firmly. Duo laughed and ignored Heero. He shook his head and concentrated on driving and the fact that Duo would be home again. And he couldn't wait to see Duo's face when he walked threw the door. For they had all set up a huge home warming gift for the Neko.

-----

Heero pulled the car into the garage and helped Duo out of the car, who had fallen asleep in the back seat in the fifteen minute car ride.

"Duo we're home." Heero said. Duo yawned and allowed Heero to help him out of the car. He followed Heero into the house sleepily, the pain medication still effecting him slightly, but his eyes shot open when Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei let three little kittens go. The kittens ran straight for Duo and started meowing around him, rubbing up against the creature they thought to be an adult cats.

Duo got to his knees and happily picked one up, rubbing noses with it.

"For me?" He asked looking up at Heero with wide bright eyes. Heero nodded.

"They are homeless, nameless, and in need of your care Duo." Heero said. "Actually, there is something else I have to show you." Heero said, taking Duo's hand and helping him to his feet. The kittens followed behind them meowing and purring as the rubbed up against him.

Heero lead Duo to the back door, where a table was and took a letter off the table, handing it to Duo. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei watched with smiles as Duo read the letter.

_By the City of Glen Rose Texas,_

_A permit for 1285 S. Riverton to house the lost and homeless felines, in order to give a home to those in dire need of love and care._

_Chief, and Head Department Leader of PHQ,_

_Lady Une_

_Ambassador of Earth Sphere,_

_Relena Peacecraft_

"They did this for me?" Duo asked. Heero nodded and pulled the curtains open. Duo's eyes went wide when he saw the newly decorated backyard. The acre lot that Heero had had as a back yard was now a cat heaven. Fresh grass, a small stream, with a few bridges, and thousands of tiny houses, laterally lined the backyard.

"They're all yours love." Heero said pulled Duo into a kiss.

"I've funded the whole thing Duo, everything is taken care of, all you have to do is make sure they are happy and loved." Quatre said with a smile. Duo glomped onto Quatre, ignoring the small amount of pain in his chest.

"Thanks Cat." Duo said. He hugged Trowa and Wufei in turn and thanked them as well.

-----

Heero crawled into the bed next to Duo and was going to pull the covers over them, but Duo pulled him into a kiss. When Duo finally pulled away from Heero to get a breath in Heero spoke.

"I love you Duo." He said with a smile.

"I love you, too." Duo said and pulled Heero so that he laid above him.

"Duo, you heard what Sally said." Heero said, barely able to resist Duo.

"Please Heero." Duo said, pouting. And wiggling his hips under Heero, causing Heero to groan in pleasure. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo again, his hand slipped into Duo's pants and cupped his cheek, his fingers brushing Duo's opening. Duo moaned into Heero's kiss.

------

Sorry guys I'll do a more detailed Lemon later, lets just say it go pretty hot last night, lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.

Chp 18

Again, they had gotten into a comfortable routine. Similar to their first one, but Duo no longer went to work with Heero, he stayed home and helped the cats, which after a month and a half had multiplied to well over a hundred. Heildi had decided to quiet her job and help with Heero. Relena managed to get the government to pay her, as Duo's business was a non profit organization. The cats all seemed to obey Duo also, he could give them a simple look and they would all know what it meant.

The alarm clock beeped, and Heero reached over to turn it off. He pushed Duo lightly and sat up. "Duo get up, you have to feed your cats." He said. He leaned down the kiss Duo, but Duo moaned and turned away, clutching his stomach. "Are you okay?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just-." Duo jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Heero could hear him vomiting and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Heero asked. Duo went to the sink and washed his mouth, taking his toothbrush and brushing his teeth to rid himself of the vial taste. He spit and looked at Heero threw the mirror.

"No, they need you to work on that huge case. I'll be fine, it's probably just the stomach flew. Heildi will be here in an hour, so I'll be okay." Duo said. He smiled at Heero reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked moving back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Of course. I feel better already, really." He said coming out of the bathroom.

After they ate breakfast Heero left for work, kissing Duo's forehead. "I'll be home for lunch today if I can." He said. Duo nodded and watched Heero pull away from the house before closing the garage. He went to the back to feed the cats.

-----

Duo and Heildi sat in the back yard watching the cats play and eating a light snack. Duo was looking at his stomach in an odd way and Heildi started laughing.

"What's wrong, Duo?" She asked threw her giggles. His face was comical.

"I feel nauseous." He said. Heildi stopped giggling.

"Did you eat something bad?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Me and Heero had sushi last night, but Heero is always careful with the freshness of the fish, and wouldn't he be sick too?" Duo asked.

"I suppose so, but if it is food poisoning then it takes 24 hours to kick in, what did you guys have for breakfast, yesterday?" She asked.

"Just toast and butter." Duo said.

"I don't know what to say Duo. Maybe you should go see Sally." Heildi said.

"I don't know, if I tell Heero to take me to Sally, he'll get worried." Duo said looked worried himself.

"Well you should wait until tomorrow anyway, all we know this could be a simple stomach flu, and if it is it'll be gone by then. But if it still there tomorrow, you should go see Sally. It's better to have Heero worrying about you, and take you to Sally, then this being something serious and him getting mad at you for not telling him." She pointed out. Duo nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Stop it!" Duo called out. Two cats stopped fighting and turned away from each other walking in there separate ways. Both of them laughed.

------

Heero got home late that night, a little grumpy from the man they had arrested and had a small bruise of his jaw. Duo immediately went with him. Along with Solo, Scythe, and Helen, his three little kittens. The funny and not so funny thing was that the names Duo had picked for them, as he swore, were completely random names.

'What happen?" He asked, gingerly poking at Heero's jaw.

"We arrested a rapist, the man went completely nuts in my arms and hit his head to my jaw, nothing serious." Heero saw. Duo shook his head and pushed Heero to the couch.

"Sit." He said and went into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better?" Heero asked, watching Duo from the couch.

"Yeah, it went away a little after noon." Duo said, putting ice into a small baggy. He went back to Heero and sat in his lap, holding the ice to Heero's jaw. Heero put his hand on Duo's and smiled at him.

"That's good." He said. He pulled Duo's hand away and pulled him down for a kiss.

----------

Every morning for three days Duo found himself in the bathroom vomiting. He lost his appetite and he looked paler and skinner then he should have. This morning differed little form the others. Duo got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, empting his already empty stomach into the toilet.

Heero went to the bathroom as well, finding Duo leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed and his mouth opening and closing. He knelt down, looking extremely worried.

"Duo we need to get you to Sally." He said. Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero, only managing to nod, before passing out. Heero picked Duo up and laid him on the bed, pulling a pair of pants and a shirt on both of them. He dialed Heildi's number and asked her to come watch the cats, then called Sally.

"I'm bring Duo. He's dehydrated, and he won't stop vomiting." He said quickly. He hung up before she could say anything and picked Duo up again, carrying him out to the car. He gently placed him in the back seat and got into the drivers seat himself.

Fifteen minutes later found him pulling Duo out of the car and heading into Wufei and Sally's house. Wufei held the door open for him and Sally lead him into their guest room. He laid Duo down on the bed and stepped back for Sally.

"What has he been eating?" She asked.

"At first anything he could get his hands on, then he lost his appetite. He's lost a lot of weight too." Heero said. She nodded.

"Go wait in the kitchen with Wufei." She ordered. Heero reluctantly left the room.

-----

Sally came out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen looking a little out of it, like she was mentally arguing with herself.

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asked. Heero looked up at the doctor.

"Duo has a mild case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Sally said sitting down next to Wufei and pouring herself a cup of tea. The two men waited for her to continue. Hyperemesis Gravidarum may develop rapidly within a few weeks or gradually over a few months. Individuals with Hyperemesis Gravidarum experience severe and persistent nausea and vomiting that occur before the 20th week of pregnancy," She held her hand up to stop them from saying anything. "And are severe enough to result in progressive weight loss of greater than five percent of their original body weight. In addition, frequent vomiting may also lead to dehydration and vitamin and mineral deficit. Hyperemesis Gravidarum often leads to hospitalization to restore lost fluids and nutrients to affected women…in this case…Duo."

"How can Duo have Hyperemesis. He's a male." Heero said. Sally sighed.

"Heero, Duo's pregnant." Heero literally fell out of his chair.

"W-what!? How can that be?" He asked, completely shocked by what Sally had just said.

"Well as a doctor and a scientist I'd say J was an idiot and used female blood cells. The files show that Duo's tail actually grew, they didn't surgically attach it, same thing with the ears. It's possible that a females reproductive system grew at that time." She explained. Heero was speechless.

"If you don't want to keep the child, he can have an abortion Heero, but I would talk to him about it first." Heero only nodded not really hearing what she had said.

-----

AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Hope you all liked. And I hope that my explanation on why duo could get pregnant fit with the story. Lots of Reviews will be beneficial to sooner updates!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Boy or girl? I'll let you guys decide, just review and tell me and the one chosen the most will win, lol, because I really have no clue which one will be better. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Don't mind Wufei's dehavior, he'll be nicer later.

Chp 19

"So will he have to be hospitalized?" Wufei asked, seeing as Heero was still staring off and obviously thinking about Duo's condition.

"No. Luckily it's mild, I will give you some medication, to make sure his vitamins are kept up with. Heero, are you listening to me?" Sally asked, she lightly tapped Heero's cheek. He grabbed her hand and blinked a few times.

"I heard you." He said. She shook he head and continued.

"You'll have to make sure he has plenty to drink, and that he eats what he wants when he wants it. If I were you, I would try to have a little of everything in you're house." She said with a smile. Pregnant women had a tendency to mix foods to their cravings, she doubted Duo, who loved food in the first place, would be any different.

There was a small noise behind the door to the kitchen. Duo slowly pushed it opened and entered the room, his legs shaking under him, his ears flat against his head in discomfort. His tail wrapped around his leg.

"Heero, why are we at Wufei's?" He asked. Heero went to Duo and pulled him into a hug.

"You passed out in the bathroom so I took you to Sally." Heero said. Not knowing how in the hell he was going to give Duo the next piece of information. Sally stood and helped Duo to sit in her seat, knelling down next to him.

"Are you hungry, Duo?" She asked. He nodded. She went to the counter and grabbed an apple out of the basket. She handed it to Duo and sat next to him.

"Thanks Sally." He said. Heero pushed a cup of tea in front of Duo.

"Duo I need to tell you something important." Sally said slowly. Duo glared at her.

"I'm not a child Sally, I just don't feel well, you don't need to talk like that." He said. She smiled at him.

"Yes, well the news I have for you could be, a very sensitive topic." Sally started. "Especially for a male-"

"Duo you're pregnant." Wufei said bluntly. Duo choked on his tea and Heero was to his side in an instant.

"Wufei!" Sally scolded.

"What, he said he didn't want to be treated like a child and I'm sure he's tired and wants to get home to sleep, not to mention he is still nauseous." Wufei said, making his point very clear.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked. Duo nodded slowly, starring off a bit as if thinking about something.

"Duo, I know it's weird for a male to be pregnant, and I already told Heero that if you two do not want to keep it, you don't have to. But please think this through all the way before you make a choice, you are dealing with another life now. Duo nodded eyes wide.

"Heero can we go home?" He asked, setting the uneaten apple on the table.

"Sure." He said.

"Are you okay to drive, Yuy?" Wufei asked. Heero glared at him and Wufei lifted his hands in defense.

"Wufei you're not making this any easier for them." Sally said. Wufei rolled his eyes and got up.

"Look, I don't know why you are all surprised by this. J was a fucking bastard. Who knows, maybe he planned for Duo to be able to give birth so he could breed an entire army of the cat people. You never knew what was going on in that old brain of his." Wufei said. Heero nodded and looked at Duo who was still starring wide eyes at the apple on the table.

"I'm going to take him home. If we need anything well call." He told Sally, she nodded.

----------

Heero pulled the care into the garage and turned it off. He was getting out to help Duo but Duo was already going into the house.

"Duo?" He didn't answer him. Heero closed the garage. He had called Une and told her that he wasn't coming in today, so he would have the whole day to talk with Duo. He entered the house and looked at Heildi who looked a little shocked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"'Where did Duo go?" He asked setting his keys down on the table near the door.

"He went to his room. I said hi and he hissed at me." She said. "Did you guys get into a fight?" She asked, then blushed. "I'm sorry that's none of my business. Just have Duo call me, when he want too." She said and left the house. Heero locked the front door like he always did and went to Duo's room. Surprised to find it locked.

"Duo?" He said, knocking on the door lightly.

"Go away!" He heard and his eyes widened. He turned the knob and found it locked.

"Duo, let me in." Heero demanded a little more.

"No." Duo said again.

"Please Duo, can we talk about this." Heero said softly. He heard Duo getting out of the bed and unlock the door. Heero opened the door and walked in, duo was already crawling back into the pillow covered bed. His three little cats curled up around him. Duo's face was hidden from view. "Duo?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah?" Duo asked back, his voice was sad.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. He knew what was wrong, but maybe Duo needed to voice it, or something. Heero wasn't so good with these types of problems, nor talking about it.

"I want to keep it, Heero." Duo said after a few moments of silence. He was crying. Heero moved so that he was laying behind and slightly above Duo, running his figures threw his loose hair, and over his ears lightly. He kissed the top of Duo's head.

"I do too." He whispered into his ear.

"You do?" Duo asked rolling over so that he could look at Heero. Heero nodded with a smile, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"This house always has room for one more." He said with a soft smile. Heero's hand slipped into Duo's shirt and rested on his flat stomach, leaning down to kiss Duo's lips tenderly. "You know I can change the den into a room." Heero said once they broke apart.

"Well I don't really use this room anymore. We can use it, and then you can still have your office." Duo said with a smile. Heero kissed him again.

----------

Okay so everyone review and tell me what you thin and if you want a boy or a girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Boy has four twins have two, but I think I will make it twin boys, that way everyone wins. And true to the review I got Duo is a kitty so a small litter would be a good idea. J

Chp 20

"You're WHAT!" Heildi asked the next morning. Duo was laying on his stomach playing with a few of the cats.

"Pregnant." Duo said, laughing as one jumped on his head and then onto Heildi's lap.

"Congratulation, Duo!" Duo looked up to see Quatre standing at the back door. Duo got to his feet and smiled at Quatre, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Quat." Duo said.

"But I don't understand how this is possible Duo, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you, but you're a male, and you…um…." Heildi sighed. "I don't know, it's weird." She said.

"Sally explained to us that J had used female cat DNA in Duo's transformation." Quatre said. "Trowa didn't even doubt it. And I guess Wufei wasn't surprised either."

"Sally had read threw the files that I retrieved for Heero. She had gotten a hold of them from Une by simple saying that it would be beneficial to my health if I had a doctor who understood my condition. Wufei said it made perfect sense." Duo said.

"And this would be why I'm not a scientist." Heildi said with a laugh.

"It's a simple matter of genetics." Quatre said.

"Simple is an understatement. J just taking Duo and making him into a cat…human creature, is not just 'simple matter of genetics' Quatre." Heildi said. Duo played with the cats waiting for Quatre and Heildi to finished discussing.

----------

"Duo's PREGNANT!!!" Noin almost screeched. "How is that…no…you know what…I don't even what to know." She said waving her hand at Heero. "But I will congratulate the two of you for this. How far is he?" She asked feeling awkward at the question.

"Two in a half months." Heero said. "I'm taking him to Sally's tonight to get an ultra sound."

"That should be fun. You, should be able to see something. I mean when my sister got her first ultra sound she was only 7 months pregnant and they saw a little ball." Noin said. "I still don't see it, but then again, I have never been pregnant." with that she looked at Zechs. Zechs blushed and looked away, swallowing hard.

"I think Duo's a little nervous." Heero said thoughtfully.

"Well I would be too, if I were in his position." Une said. Trowa and Zechs nodded. "I mean over the last two years Duo's body has changed more then a growing teenagers and now he has to go through a nine month pregnancy and a delivery, which I am still trying to figure out how that will happen. Is he going to get a c-section?" She asked.

"We don't know yet, we did only find out yesterday." Heero said, slightly annoyed. If he knew there were going to be so many questions he would have waited until a later date to tell everyone. Of course he had told Trowa and Quatre last night. And he was sure Heildi would know by know.

"Does Relena know yet?" Noin asked from no where.

"No." Heero said shortly.

"I bet she would want to throw a huge baby shower. Hell you two aren't even married yet." Noin said. Heero's eyes widened.

'Married…yet?" Heero said.

"Oh…I'm sorry I was just assuming you would have to marry Duo. I mean he's all you talk about, he's the only person who has EVER made you cry, and you would kill anyone to protect him." Noin said.

"Noin?" Zechs said his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to him.

"Shut up." he said calmly. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Heero.

"Oh, I'm sorry Heero."

"I didn't even think about that." Heero said.

"You don't have to marry him." Une said, though she looked slightly annoyed.

"No it's not that I don't want to marry him. It's just that I haven't thought of it before." Heero said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to marry him?" Trowa asked.

------------

"Okay Duo just lay back." Sally said, motioning to the bed. Duo did as he was told a little nervous about getting the ultra sound. Sally lifted Duos shirt to reveal his just slightly bulging stomach. A few weeks ago Duo could make out finely tuned muscles, now he looked like he hadn't worked out for months, maybe a year. He gasped slightly when Sally applied a cold jelly onto his belly.

"Hold still." Sally said. She placed the transducer on Duo's belly and started moving it around slowly. "Oh!" She said in a surprised voice. Both Duo and Heero looked a bit worried.

"What?" They said at the same time. Sally pointed to the screen.

"Well, this it a head." She said. They nodded. "And this is a head." She said. There jaws dropped in awe.

"I'm having two babies?" Duo asked.

"Yes, twins…what is this?" She asked moving around a bit.

"What is it?" Heero asked a little concerned.

"I don't know." Sally said truthfully. Duo looked up at Heero a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about it. The babies are not fully developed, well wait a few more weeks and if it is still there then we will discuss options." She said.

----------

LOL, I bet no one will guess what she sees, then again, you are all really smart and probably already know, lol, but I tried to make it a secret, you will all find out for sure at a later chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you are all enjoying my story.

Chp 21

"OH MY GAWD!!!" Relena said happily throwing her arms around Duo's neck. Heero couldn't help but smile at Relena's reaction. It had been six weeks sense Duo had found out he was pregnant. Sally estimated that Duo was nearing his fourth month. Duo's belly was slowly growing, and he complained half heartedly that he was getting fat.

"Relena, can't…breath." Duo said. Pushing Relena away gently.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I thought Noin or even Dorothy would be the first one of my friends to get pregnant, not you Duo." She said with a smile. "We have to plan a baby shower, it'll have to be after you know the sex of the little one." She said, clasping her hands together.

"You're not a little bit surprised that I'm male and going to have babies?" Duo asked.

"BABIES!!! There's more then one!!!" She said, then laughed at Duo's face he was making. "Duo I think I'm over surprises okay. After everything we have all been threw, I mean it was a surprise after surprise with Heero, falling out of a building, getting shot over and over, falling out of his Gundam blowing-"

"Enough." Heero said quietly from his chair in the den. Duo and Relena smiled.

"Anyway, this is just another chapter in all of our stories, a huge one for you and Heero. It is a little surprising, but what do you want me to do about it. Bitch and complain, stomp my foot and demand that it is impossible." she cupped Duo's cheek. "Truth be told I am a little jealous."

"Why's that?" Relena pouted a bit.

"Because I want a baby." They both broke out in laughter.

"Someday." Duo said.

"Have you been thinking of names?" Relena asked, taking a seat at the table while Duo got tea for them.

"Not really. We are going to wait to find out the genders." He said putting a pot on the stove to boil.

"Well there's a good chance that you will have one of each." She said.

"There is, but if we have two of either, then we will be out a name." He pointed out. Relena nodded.

----------

Relena had gone home just before it had started raining. All the cats in the yard were safely tucked into their little houses. Duo sat on the bay window watching the rain falling with his ears pinned back. His eyes glossed over. Heero knew the look well. Duo was remembering something, and by the way his ears were pinned back, it probably wasn't a good memory.

"Duo, love, are you okay?" Heero asked. Duo's tail flicked, but other then that, nothing. Heero stood and moved behind Duo, rested his hands on Duo's slightly domed belly, his head resting on Duo's. Duo still didn't move. "Duo?" Heero asked again, a little worried.

"What if I loose them?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean?" Heero said a little startled at the question.

"I lost everyone else. My parents, Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, all those children at the orphanage, and all the children from the gang. It seems that my life is just filled with loss." He said.

"It 'was' Duo. But it's not anymore. Duo we grew up in a time of war. War has it's losses. But we're not in war anymore. They will be fine, and we raise them with our love, and spoil them rotten." Duo pushed Heero a little at the last remark. Heero laughed and pulled Duo into a hug.

----------

"Everything is developing fine Duo." Sally said.

"But that thing is still there and now there's two." Duo said, pointing out the snake like object. Sally narrowed her eyes in thought. Duo's tail flinched and her eyes shot open. He smacked her forehead. "What?!" Duo said.

"I should have thought of this before." She said, grabbing duo's tail. "This is what were seeing." Heero looked surprised at that.

"So they have tails?" He asked.

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "Oh I feel like an idiot. I'm not a vet however so I wasn't looking for tails." She said with a smile.

Duo looked over at Heero, looking a little concerned. Heero looked back at him and smiled.

"Looks like we're going to add two more kittens to the family." He said. Duo smiled back at him.

"So you don't mind that they have tails?" Duo asked.

"Do I mind that 'you' have a tail?" Heero asked back.

"No."

"Then no I don't mind that they have tails. I even hope they have your ears too." he said flicking Duo's ear playfully." Duo laughed at that and Sally smiled and shook her head.

----------

"Where are we going?" Duo asked his head out of the window and looking around them. It was dark now and the moon was full.

"To the park." Heero said. Duo pulled back into the car and looked at Heero.

"We're going to the park and ten o'clock at night?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Okay." Duo said with a smile.

A moment later Heero pulled up into a parking spot and turned the car off. He got up and opened the door for Duo helping him out of the car even though he didn't need help. Without a word they made there way to a bridge that went over the small stream leading into a larger pond. The moon was shimmering over the glossy water and the frogs could be heard croaking all around them, blending in to the sound of crickets.

"This is really nice." duo said closing his eyes at the feel of the gently night breeze.

"Duo?" Heero asked, leaning against the bridges railing.

"Yeah, Heero?" Duo said with a smile.

"Will you marry me?" Heero asked simple, not looking at Duo, but out over the water and Duo's reflection in it.

"Yeah, Heero, I will." Duo said, his smile still in place. Heero turned to Duo and drew him into his arms, kissing him gently on the lips. When they pulled away Duo rested his head on Heero's chest, and they stayed like that for a while.

----------

It was a simple proposal that I felt fit, and was rather nice. Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I did get a flame and i was a little upset because the person didn't say what was wrong, only that he/she was going to give up reading my story, it was upsetting. So please if you're going to flame do so by e-mailing me and not in my reviews. I fixed the problem in chapter 21 with 'Heero putting his head on Heero's chest' yeah it's 'Duo put his head on Heero's chest.' all fixed.

Chp 22

Heero watched Duo getting ready for their day out. He was 18 weeks pregnant now, far into his second trimester. His belly was about the size of a basketball, and he had to wear larger cloths. Today Heero had asked for the day off because they were going to Sally's to find out the sexes of the babies. Heero would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't excited.

"So they just let him go?" Duo asked, continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, the jury said that the evidence was no good, because some moron opened it before trial." Heero said pulling on his shirt and heading into the bathroom.

"But he raped three women, killed someone, and robbed a bank." Duo said. "Are the jury a bunch of idiots or something."

"An…understatement." Heero said through brushing his teeth. Duo smiled at that.

"I hate to say this but they will regret it when someone falls victim to him again." Duo said, going into the bathroom and playfully pushing Heero out of his way reaching for his toothbrush. Heero spat in the sink and grabbed the hand towel.

"Yeah and I'll be there to rub it in their faces." Duo laughed at the comment and brushed his teeth.

-----------

"Do we have to stop by the bank before going to Sally's?" Duo whined as Heero pulled into the bank parking lot.

"Yes, if we are going out today I want some cash for the vending machines, knowing you, you're going to want one of every hot dog there is, and they 'still' don't take cards." Heero said, slightly annoyed. Duo sighed and started to get out of the car. "You can stay here if you'd like." Heero said.

"Naw, I'm not that fat." Duo said getting out of the car. Of course it was easy to tell that he was pregnant, I mean people don't just walk around with basketballs under their shirts…do they?

Duo had gotten over the stares a while back. So when they walked into the back and people looked at him like he was some kind of freak he ignored them. Heero had told him that it didn't matter what other people thought of him, in Duo of course had smiled and added, 'don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful'. which made Heero laugh and kiss Duo. Heero filled out a withdraw form for $100 and they made there way to the line.

"Next!" They ended up getting the women in the far right hand side. "Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Here." Was all Heero said.

"Good morning." Duo said just as cheerfully.

"Oh congratulations. Is it a boy or girl?" She asked, working quickly on the computer.

"Find out today." Duo said happily.

"Really, that's so nice, have you found out any names you might like?" She asked, reaching into her drawer and counting out five twenties.

"Naw, we're going to wait until we get the gender-."

"Everyone freeze!" A man shouted. Duo rolled his eyes and he and Heero turned to the door.

"I think they have watched one to many movies." Duo said with a sigh. Seven men dressed completely in black stood at the entrance of the bank, the only security guard was laying on the ground with a bleeding head.

"Shit." Heero cursed. Duo turned to him.

"What." Duo said.

"I forgot my gun at home."

"You never forget your gun."

"I didn't think I would need it today."

"You never think you wouldn't ever need it." Duo and Heero were talking in their regular voices.

"Well, Une said I should try not to carry it with me every where I went. Last time I listen to her." Heero said in a dead pan.

"Hey, shut up you two." One of the men said. Duo's eye twitched and he turned on the men again.

"Excuse me. Did I just hear you to tell me to shut up." Duo was genuinely pissed.

"Yeah, now get on the ground." The man said, glaring at Duo.

"I don't think so." Duo said putting his hands on his hips. Heero had to turn his head to hide his smile.

"Look bitch, I've got a gun." The man said waving it around.

"I've seen better." Duo said. The man's mouth dropped open.

"What did you say."

"In fact I've held better and have probably built better with my own hands, where did you get that thing, wal-mart?" Duo asked.

"Tell your freak boyfriend to shut up." The man said addressing Heero. The other five men just watched in shock as there leader argued with a little punk, freak, kid.

"Fiancé." Duo corrected. "And if I hear you tell me to shut up again, I will rip your throat out with my hands." Duo threatened.

The man as stupid as he was moved closer to Duo. Heero was about to step in front of Duo but he stopped him with a hand on Heero's hand.

"What did you say to me." He whispered, Duo smiled bearing his teeth.

"I said," Duo started loudly, so that the whole bank could hear him. There were people scared, cowering away from the men, the bank tellers where starring in shock along with everyone else. And here Heero was snickering behind Duo's back, and trying loudly not to be heard. "if I hear you tell me to shut up again, I will rip your throat out with my…hands. Would you like me to spell it out for you, demonstrate it, or would you like to be a good boy and leave now?" Duo asked.

"I should kill you for that." The man said.

"Well." Duo said expectantly.

"The man held his gun up to Duo's head." In a blink of an eye Heero hand the man to the ground, the mans gun in Heero's hand, pointed to his head. The mans eyes were wide in fear.

"You picked a wrong day to rob a bank." He said, Heero lifted and eyebrow and reached down to remove the man's mask. Duo rolled his eyes and sighed at the sight of the man.

"See…I told you he would try it again. At least this time you have him on camera, and in front of a shit load of witnesses. And holding a gun to a pregnant persons head…mmm, shame." Duo said innocently. Duo's eyes shot up to the other five men. "If any of you even think about moving I will rip you apart." He threatened holding his hands up and extending his claws. The men took off out the door and away from the back. "Hey!!" Duo yelled. "I told you not to move!" But the door was already closing behind them.

Finally the police sirens could be heard.

Duo sat in the car after he had given his police report and waited for Heero to finish up. He was upset that just because Heero had been there when the bank was robbed that he had to stay and finish up and held secure the 'crime' scene. After what seemed like forever Heero got into his car.

"Think the children can take care of the bank now?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"Noin and Zechs arrived, there taking over from here." He was use to Duo's moods and didn't pay much attention to them, only to Duo. Duo smiled.

"Can we go to Sally's now, and I'm starved." Heero smiled back at him and nodded.

----------

After stopping at three different places for food, sense Duo couldn't find what he wanted until the third one, they finally pulled into Sally and Wufei's drive way.

"What took you so long?" She asked when she opened the door.

"We got held up." Duo said, Sally rolled her eyes. "No really, we went to the bank, and some ass tried to rob it."

"Duo talked to him and he let me have his gun." Heero said.

"Somehow, I don't think the words 'talked' and 'let' is being properly used here." She said. Duo and Heero just smiled at her. "Okay come on." She said and led Duo into her examination room.

"Well," she said a few minutes later. "I think you have to boys."

"How can you tell?" Duo asked, squinting at the screen.

"Well it's hard to tell because of the tails, but I believe this two little things here and …here are penis's." She said bluntly. "There is no way to be 100 sure, and the tails keep getting in the way but I'm pretty sure." She printed out the black and white ultra sound pictures and handed them to Heero.

"Two boys." Duo said excitedly. Heero smiled at Duo and ran his hand through Duo's bangs. Duo smiled back at him happily.

------------

Yeah another chapter. I got a lot for boys, one for a girl, and a few for one of each, but two boys won over so two boys it is. I hope you guys enjoyed the bank scene. When my mom was pregnant with my little brother something similar happened only it was a person in line at Railey's who told her to shut up, and no guns were involved. :D So let me know what you all think.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay since I brought the doctors back at the beginning and I'll I've decided to add another twist. You guys may know what it is, you may not, but I can promise you, it will be good…oh so good and clever…bwahahahahahahahahaha.

Chp 23

"I like the name Sayu." Duo said, looking threw a name book. Heero sat with him on the couch.

"Well here's one…Akira, it means intelligent." Heero said. Duo thought for a while then went back to the book.

"What about Dai, it means great in Japanese and beloved one in welsh." Duo said.

"Do you really want to name one of your sons Die?" Heero asked doubtfully.

"Not die…Dai…D-A-I." Duo said.

"How about Fudo?" Heero asked.

"For some reason I get the feeling that Wufei would say we named our son in his image because his name means god of fire." Duo said, sticking out his tongue, Heero laughed and turned the page in the book.

"How about Kano?" Heero asked.

"We could do Fudo and Kano. God of Fire and God of Water. It would be cute." Duo said.

"And there good names, so while you think their cute, the children at school won't make fun of them." Heero said playfully.

"I'll show you make fun of-hey there moving again!" Duo said, he grabbed Heero's hand and pressed it to his stomach, where he could feel some movement. Then there was a pretty strong kick to Heero's hand. Duo laughed. "Looks like they'll show you the meaning of making fun too." Duo said. Heero smiled at Duo and pulled him into a kiss.

"Fudo and Kano it is, love." He said. Duo smiled.

"Fudo Neko Yuy, and Kano Neko Yuy." He said with a smile.

"Neko?"

"Will they have tails." Duo said. Heero smiled.

"Now those will be middle names they won't tell anyone." Heero said.

"Oh yeah, but when they get in trouble I can be all…'Fudo Neko Yuy, get your little butt over here.'" Duo said playfully. Heero chuckled and stood to go to the kitchen.

"So who's coming to the baby shower tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well Relena is planning the whole thing. So I'm guessing Dorothy, Mairemaia, Heildi, Noin, Une, Catherine, she says she even got Ely to come. I haven't seen her in almost a year. I think Quatre is coming too, but not Trowa, because he's what Relena calls the man of the house and is not allowed to come. I guess it's a women only thing and the only reason Quatre is coming is because I told her he had too." Duo said, rubbing his tummy lovingly.

"But you're not a women." Heero said from the kitchen.

"I told her that and she said I don't count because I'm the pregnant one. I think she's making up rules now, but oh well she's the way paying for it." Duo said with a smirk. "What are you going to do that night?" Duo asked.

"Me Trowa, and Wufei are going to go out somewhere, I don't know, their planning it. In fact I think Zechs, Tommy (Relena's hubby), and Catherine's knew boyfriend, are coming along for the ride." He said.

"Well were are you guys going?" Duo asked.

"I don't know." Heero said bringing out a plate of fruit for Duo, and a cup of tea.

----------

"Those mad doctors altered on of the gundam boys body. He's got feline accessories you might say. And if what I saw is what I think it is. He's carrying."

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"And what about Heero Yuy?"

"He seems to be with the boy all the time."

"So which one was changed?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"I would have thought they would have wanted Heero as there experiment."

"I want you to bring me Duo Maxwell."

"But sir…Hee-."

"If Heero follows you, then good. The better it will be for me. Do as you're told. I also what you to get the others. I need all five of them if my plan is going to work."

"Sir, people will grow suspicious, they have to many friends. Quatre is a big figure in our economy, and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, probably Duo too, have the entire PHQ on their side."

"I will take care of that, you just obey my orders."

"Yes sir."

----------

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha…did I ever tell you all that I love Drama, I really do. Tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, next chapter is up. thanks for all the reviews guys. let me know what you think.

Chp 24

"Oh my, I completely forgot how obsessed I was with him. I mean I was literally braving death to be around him." Relena said. Duo chuckled at the memories everyone was telling. Though he only remembered a few he still enjoyed this time with his friends. "I mean I stood there as he pointed a gun at my face." They all burst out laughing. This right here, this group would be one of the only two groups that would laugh about someone pointing a gun at there faces, the other group was currently drinking at a bar somewhere a few miles away.

"And to think Duo actually tried to save you by shooting Heero and you told him to stop." Quatre said.

"I can't believe I shot Heero." Duo said. "The way you guys make it sound Heero was like the perfect soldier or something." Again everyone burst out laughing.

"Do you remember when Heero stole Duo's parts?" Noin asked. "I was told that Duo was pissed for almost a week."

"Oh Duo was ranting for months after the war ended about that." Heildi said.

"Oh I do remember that." Duo said. "I offered to help him and he said …well nothing really. I think he told me to shut up at one point, but then he stole parts from Death scythe and took off for a mission. I was mad because I offered help and he stole from me. Not cool, man, not cool." Duo said, pretending to be mad again.

"Oh I remember when Zechs and Heero got into there little duel. Zechs was so hurt that Heero blew himself up. He truly wanted a fair match." Noin said.

"And he never really got it did he?" Quatre asked.

"No, I interrupted there last one. That was when I found out Zechs was really my brother." Relena said.

"In fact, Wufei says that they still end up competing at work." Sally said.

"OH THEY'RE MOVING!" Duo yelled happily, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Oh I wanna feel." Heildi said. Duo nodded and put her hand where the babies were moving. "OHHH!!!" She squealed happily.

"So where's Lady Une?" Duo asked.

"She said she had stuff to do today, and that she was terrible sorry she couldn't come." Noin said. "I guess a relative was coming into town today and she had to go pick him up at the airport."

"I didn't know Une had any relatives." Relena said. "I thought she said they had all passed away."

"You know, I was thinking that maybe Trieze came back." Dorothy said out of no where.

"He blew up." Relena said.

"Yeah he's dead." Noin said.

"Really?" Dorothy asked. "Funny, I thought the doctors had blown up too, in fact I thought they were dead also." She said.

"Dorothy, this isn't a topic to be talking about during a baby shower." Quatre said. Everyone except for Duo nodded.

"Who is Trieze?" He asked.

"Trieze Kushrenada was an important figure during the first war. But died." Relena said. "Wufei was a little heart broken, but Sally helped him recover."

Duo spent the entire day at Relena's house. They played games, and ate the food that was being catered to them, Duo opened his gifts some of them being gag gifts, others, or rather most, being things for the baby boys.

Once five o'clock rolled around Heero came and picked up Duo, who was surprised that Heero was driving. Once in the car he asked Heero about the bar and Heero said he had not drank anything alcoholic. That he had wanted to drive Duo home.

"So you didn't drink with the guys?" Duo asked, feeling a little guilty. Heero laughed a bit.

"I never said I didn't drink Duo. I just didn't drink anything with Alcohol." Heero explained, rubbing Duo's leg. Duo smiled at him and shook his head.

"You will never cease to amaze me." Duo said with a smile. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Heero broke it.

"So what do you think about November?" Heero asked.

"That would be beautiful. With the fall colors and all."

"I was thinking that we could get married at Quatre's cabin in California. The one that sits between Falling Leaf Lake and Emerald Bay." Heero said with a smile.

"I would love that, We could spend our honeymoon there as well. Away from people. Just me and you together, and with the children. By the time November comes around they should be a few months old. Sally said that we should expect them in May." Duo got a chill of excitement. "That's only three months away." he said excitedly. Heero smiled at him lovingly.

Heero sighed as he turned the corner to their house. "Duo I lied to you, but it was a good one." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero a little confused.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked. He looked at there house as it came into view and he saw all the cars outside. "What happen?" He asked.

"Well me and the guys didn't go to the bar, we…did some work around the house." Heero said. Duo smiled.

"What kind of work. I cleaned the house this morning before we left. And you perfect kitchen was perfect when we left." He said with a laugh.

"I know." Heero said, pulling into the garage. "You'll see when you go inside." Heero said with a true smile. Duo quickly…or as quickly as he could, got out of the car and went inside. He found Zechs arguing with Wufei on how to put together a crib on the living room floor.

"I told you to have it done by the time we got home." Heero said, coming in behind Duo.

"We would have, but Zechs doesn't agree on how to put the thing together." Wufei said.

"I thought you already put one together." Heero said.

"Trowa did." Zechs said. "And he refuses to help us with this one until we stop arguing." Duo ignored the two and looked around. He saw Heero's office door open, and seeing that it was still an office he went to his old room and opened the door. A smile spread across his face as his eyes saw the new nursery. Trowa was putting on the finishing touches to the room, leaving space for the last crib.

"Well?" Heero asked, slipping his arms around Duo's waist his hands resting on his belly.

"I love it." He said with a smile.

"Have the fools finished the other crib." Trowa asked with a smirk.

"No, barely started." Heero said. Trowa sighed and walked passed them, mumbling about straight men.

"Your not mad I used your room right?" Heero asked. "We were going to use the office, but it's a lot smaller, and two cribs didn't fit well in there." Heero said.

"I don't mind at all, my rooms with you, anyway." He said with a smirk.

-----------

"Sir we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Duo's three months away from delivering."

"I don't see a problem with that. We have doctors here."

"He will fight us if we try to take him, it could endanger the children. You said not to harm any or them in any way or form."

"Then get Heero first. Get Heero and I'm sure Duo will follow. Heero will fight to, but if you get him while he's away from Duo I'm sure you can use Duo as leverage. I don't want a scratch on either of the five gundam pilots. And for good measure I would like you to get Noin and Milliardo for me as well."

"Yes sir."

"I could bring five of them here with no problems." The female said.

"That's right, you are their boss now. I think I like that idea better."

"Then I will obtain Quatre and Duo for you sir." The first man said and left.

----------

Yeay! let me know what you think, and if it sounds good, i swear this kidnapping will be nothing like the last. NOTHING LIKE IT. but it's a surprise, lol.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about the long wait, I kind of got involved with a new game and finishing Zoophilia. So now I will focus on this one. :D…for now…lol. I think there's only one more chapter after this. MAYBE only one MAYBE two.

Chp 25

"So how's Duo doing?" Trowa asked.

"Any day now." Heero said. Trowa smiled.

"Sound excited there Yuy." Wufei said sitting on the front of Heero's desk.

"I am." Heero said bluntly.

"We know." Trowa and Wufei said at the same time.

"I can't wait, it's almost like a dream. I have everything I could ever want. Duo…two sons on the way, a house, a good job." He sighed and gave them a smile. "To be truthfully honest I didn't think I would survive the war, just doing that I thought I had lived a dream, but this….god, this."

"Don't get all mush on us Heero." Wufei said, Heero growled at him and made a move to punch Wufei, when his phone rang and he froze. He pulled his phone out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Shh it's Duo." He said and answered his phone.

"Heero I think you need to get here immediately, Duo's in the bathroom crying in pain, I think he's in labor." Heildi's voice said. "I have already called the ambulance to take him." Heildi added.

"I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and ran out of the building. Heero quickly ran across the parking lot and stuck his key into his car door when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against his head.

"Loosing your touch Yuy." Heero took a few deep breaths.

"What do you want?" He growled out.

"You." Was all the man said before a cloth was shoved in front of Heero's mouth and nose. He held his breath and fought against what turned out to be two men. Heero tried to get them off, but they somehow managed to keep the cloth in front of his mouth and all too soon Heero was taking in a breath and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he went limp in the mans arms.

---------- 3

Duo whimpered on the cold tile floor as another contraction shot through him. His ear twitched as he heard Heildi talking with someone then a soft thump hit the ground. He tried to get up but another contraction hit him. He cried out a bit, biting his lower lip to keep most of the cry hidden.

Duo could here people coming closer. His tail thumped in irritation and he bared his teeth as the bathroom door opened the reveal a ginger haired man that seems familiar and a blond man (not mil.).

Trieze went to Duo and knelt down beside him. He brushed some of Duo's hair out of his face. "We're here to take you to the hospital." Trieze said. Duo nodded and relaxed, though not completely as pain still racked over his body. Trieze carefully picked Duo up and cradled him in his arms. Duo's tail wrapped around Trieze and he clutched onto the older mans' shirt, wishing Heero was here.

---------- 3

Heero fought against the chains holding him. Unable to find the weak link, or to pull them from the wall. He growled out in frustration and sighed after wards, his head dropping so his chin rested on his chest.

"Duo." He whispered to himself.

Finally the door opened and a familiar man walked into the room.

"How come the past keeps coming to haunt me?" Heero asked sarcastically.

"Oh I see you have developed a personality Heero." Trieze said.

"I've always had one Kushrenada, you've just always been on the wrong side." Heero said.

"Well that will change."

"How, by kidnapping me? Let me go, I have more important things to do right now then play with you." Heero growled out.

"Like watching your sons being born?" Trieze asked. Heero glared death at him and jerked the chains.

"I will kill you if you touch any of them." Heero warned.

"I have already touched them, and if you behave maybe I will let you watch them be born, it's not to late." Trieze said. Heero's eyes went wide.

"You have Duo?" He asked.

"And Quatre, and Trowa, and Wufei. You are all here. Though the other for came more willingly then you did." Trieze said.

"Why?" Heero asked.

---------- 3

Duo laid on the bed in what he thought was the hospital. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, the medication they had given him, sending him into a abyss of nothing. Sure he could see the colors in the room, didn't mean he could make out the figures. He giggled insanely and closed his eyes. His ears perking at the little sounds the blurs around him were making.

---------- 3

"You pointed a gun to me head, drugged me with chloroform, and chained me to the ground to ask me to do WHAT!?" Heero nearly yelled.

"Work for me. Become one of my top agents. The others has said yes, and Lady Une agrees that it will be more useful then the presenters. Quatre will still get to do his business, but will spy on them for me. Trowa and Wufei, they've all agreed." Trieze said.

"This is stupid. You still want to control everything, everyone. It wasn't enough that you made those stupid dolls-"

"No Heero, I didn't make those, I didn't want anything to do with them. I believe that Human soldiers were better. Like the five of you. Those dolls didn't kill you." Trieze pointed out. "Heero I want total peace, but you can't have that without a force to keep it that way. Look what they did to Duo. He's not even human anymore. They are trying to build weapons better then man. There are no weapons better then man. Man has learned to survive everything. Why do you think the doctors and myself lived?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. What did Duo say about all this?" Heero asked.

"He's a little under the weather right now Heero. Giggling his ass of probably."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him something that will help with the pain, it won't hurt the babies." Trieze said.

"Can I see him?" Heero asked.

"Promise not to kill me?' Trieze said with a smile.

"Fine." Heero said.

"Will you decide if you want to join me?"

"After I talk with Duo, once he has his head properly screwed on." Heero said, glaring at Trieze.

"Fine." Trieze said and unlocked Heero's chains. "This way."

---------- 3

"Those eyes." Duo said reaching for Heero once he came into view.

"Duo, are you okay."

"Never been better buddy." Duo said with a smile. "But I think something's wrong." He said.

"What?" Heero asked slightly panicked. Duo blushed.

"My stomach hurts."

"Those are your babies, our babies." Heero said.

"What…oh…yeah. Well I think they don't want to be in there anymore." Duo said.

"The doctor should be here shortly to help with the C-section." Trieze said.

"And you won't be here." Heero said. Trieze looked at Heero. "This is between me and him, and I want Sally as his doctor, not your hired men."

'As you wish, Heero." Trieze said and left the room. Heero turned back to Duo.

"Everything will be okay."

"Of course it will…" Duo said then winced as the pain was coming back to him.

Sally showed up an hour later.

"He doesn't need a C-section." Sally said.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"I mean, the doctors must have planned for this or something, because he's ready to give birth to them." Sally said.

"Oh god, are you serious?" Heero asked.

"Yes." Sally said. A few hours later found Sally sitting between Duo's bent legs. "Honey you have to push." She said.

"I can't." He heaved, completely out of breath, eyes ready to close.

"Duo, he's right here, I can feel him." Sally said. Heero squeezed Duo's hand.

"Come on Duo you can do it." He said, brushing hair away from Duo's face. Duo tried to glare at him.

"You wanna do it." He growled out and pushed, then screamed as the fist baby came. The babies cried fill the room and Sally handed him over to the one of the nurses to be cleaned up.

"Come on Duo, one more, this one will be easier." Sally said. Duo was panting on the bed completely exhausted.

"I can't." He repeated. Then pushed again.

It was another three hours before the second baby came. Duo fully exhausted passed out as soon as he heard the babies cries.

Heero looked down into the baskets, eyes brimming with tears. "Fudo Neko and Kano Neko." He said and looked over at Duo lovingly. "And my Duo Neko." He whispered.

----- 3

Yeah another chapter, again sorry about the long wait, but i had been preoccupied (Sp?). I just started on Gaia, witch is fun and if anyone wants to be my friend I'm RaCain okay enjoy and let me now what you think. Reviews give me ideas sometimes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Incase everyone was wonder the reason this is called Fur Bitten is because it's close to Forbidden, I bet you can figure why I call it that now can't you, lol. And on another note this is the last chapter. I'm sorry but i have to end this before it gets TOO much. It doesn't have a lot of closure, so i may write another small side story, i don't know.

Duo opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but winced in pain and laid back down. His eyes darted around the room, but it was empty. There was no living being in the room other then him. He suddenly started to panic and sat up ignoring the pain.

"Where are they?" He asked to no one in particular, his eyes wide with fear at the loss of the babies he knew were suppose to be there. "WHERE ARE THEY!" He screamed slamming his fist into the bed. His ears pinning back in irritation.

Men rushed into the room and tried to pin him down to the bed. "You have to remain calm, you've just gone through a difficult time, and your body is healing." One man said, trying to get Duo to calm down.

"I want Heero…I want Fudo and Kano." Duo cried out. "I need them, please."

"Calm down. The babies are being weighed and measured, one Doctor Sally Po is keeper her eye on them for you. Heero is talking with Trieze on an urgent matter, and will be back shortly." The man explained to Duo. Duo calmed down a bit, but he still kept an eye on the men as they took blood pressure readings and other stuff that Duo wasn't concerned with.

--------------------

Heero sighed and slammed his head down on the table. "You have got to be kidding me. You mean to tell me that you want to reconstruct the Perventors Agency?" Heero asked, not lifting his head to look at Trieze.

"Yes and no." Trieze said.

"Well that's what I'm getting out of this. You just want to be back in the main root of things." Heero said. "So why in hell did you kidnap me and Duo, not to mention our sons, to ask this of us?" Heero asked.

"Would you have come along willingly if I came up to you and asked you in public?" Trieze asked.

"Probably not." Heero said honestly. "I probably would have shot you."

"See."

"But you didn't have to drug me, nor did you have to kidnap Duo and the twins." Heero said.

"I guess I didn't have to drug you, maybe I was caught up in old times." Trieze said with a smirk. "But if it is any consolation, I didn't kidnap Duo or the twins. I was heading to the PHQ when Une called me, saying that she over heard you on the phone. She's the one that told me to pick Duo up, and I can assure you he wasn't harmed in any way." Trieze said. Heero sighed and sat up finally looking at Trieze.

"Why didn't Une just ask me?" Heero asked.

"Because, Une wasn't sure if you would agree to it. She figured that if you, or any of the pilots found I was still alive you might quit preventors all together." Trieze said.

"I guess I would have been a little ticked off that 6 men who I thought were dead still lived. And for some reason I was under the impression that you had made the order for J, and G to do the experiments." Heero said.

"I had, but not on you Gundam pilots, nor after the war." Trieze countered.

"Fine, fine, I will think about it. Right now I wish to go see Duo and my children." Heero said and stood.

"Yes of course." Trieze said.

----------

Duo looked at the door when it opened and Sally walked in caring two bundles with her. She smiled at him and handed them to Duo one at a time. Duo cradled them in his arms and smiled lovingly down to his children. They were beautiful.

One sported a small amount of dark brown fuzzy hair and large kitten ears, his tail pulled up into his mouth, he gummed it soundly while his eyes where closed in sleep.

"This one is Kano." He said lovingly.

The other was widely looking around with wide violet eyes. His ears and short fuzzy hair was the color of deep amber.

"And this one is Fudo." He said.

"Those are lovely names Duo." Sally said with a smile. "You will be happy to know that they are fully healthy. I have already feed them, but I will leave two more bottles here for you to feed them when they get hungry again. I'll leave you three alone, and Heero should be back shortly." She said. Duo thanked her and she left.

Duo snuggled up with his children and was soon asleep.

Heero came in moments later and smiled at the site. He crawled into the bed with them and wrapped his arms around the exhausted Duo, fingering the babies hair gently.

"My family." He whispered.

"And mine." Duo whispered back. Heero smiled and kissed Duo's cheek softly.

"Thank you Duo."

"For what?"

"For blessing me with beautiful children, and the perfect family."

"It was the least I could do for the man I love." Duo said back and smiled.

OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes that is the end. Unfortunately, if I write more the this story then it would be considered rambling. It's already to long. :D yeah another story completed.


End file.
